Calculated Steps
by robinh
Summary: A series of one shots based on the multichapter fic "Calculated Risk". I'm afraid you should read CR first. I will update more chapters from time to time, depends on inspiration.
1. Chapter 1 - Being Bossy

A/N: Formerly posted as "Being Bossy", now transforsms into a series of one shots in the context of the "Calculated Risk" multichapter fic. You should read CR first, probably.

Hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Being bossy**

"Chin, Kono I need you to wait by Makita's house and take him in if he shows up" Steve orders from his position behind the desk, "Danny and I will go check out the boat."

They all get ready for their respective assignments when he sees her taking a glimpse at her watch. "There's enough time, Kono" he tells her as he goes past her towards his office door "don't worry."

She nods slightly at him. She knows she needn't worry. She was trying not to worry for a while now, but she simply can't figure out how to do it yet. She pushes it to the back of her mind, and joins Chin. It's about three o'clock when they settle outside of their suspect's apartment, and just wait.

()()()

...

()()()

They get to the marina and locate the boat, on one of the remote docking areas. It's a big white yacht that looks like a long time ago, it was quite expensive. When they climb it, with their guns drawn, and make a silent approach, they don't see anything suspicious, but there's a strange quiet noise from the belly of the yacht. Steve signals to Danny to cover him, as he kicks open the door and barges in. It's the best progress they made in this case, because they find the two missing teenagers, lying tied and gagged on the floor.

"Where is he?" Steve asks the trembling youth when he and Danny start to release them from their bonds. They don't know, he left them an hour ago, on their own. They are somewhat bruised and a little bit traumatized with the whole experience, and Steve feels like they have a good in on the kidnapers, so he tries not to push them too much. They are safe now, this is the main thing.

"If he left them here alone without even keeping guard, he should be back real soon" Danny says.

"You're right. We should keep everything quiet and just wait" Steve nods in agreement "guys, are you strong enough to walk to the end of the pier? we'll have HPD pick you up and get you to your families."

They nod silently, and while Steve is making the necessary phone calls, Danny escorts them to the back gait of the marina.

()()()

"We got the boys" he tells Chin when he answers the phone at the other location "no sign of Makita's partner though, we're hanging around here to see if he shows up."

"It's quiet around here too" Chin tells him, looking at Kono, who takes another glance at her watch "but If they had he boys ready for shipment, they are probably getting ready to make their getaway. There's a really good chance he'll show up here, to take his stuff."

"Agreed." Steve says "you two, stay put. Call me if he shows up. Now that we have the boys, we have everything we need to take him down."

"OK, Steve" Chin says, before he hangs up.

"... and Chin" he hears Steve's voice from the other side "tell Kono there's enough time. Makita is the main priority, if it'll take too long, I'll cover for her. "

Chin glances at his cousin's tight expression "sure, Steve. I'll tell her you're taking care of it."

()()()

...

()()()

It takes another hour until Makita's partner shows up at the marina. He walks purposefully towards the yacht, carrying a big duffle bag, that looks way too heavy, to be completely innocent.

"Guns?" Danny asks quietly from his location behind one of the other boats.

"Sure looks like it" Steve's reply comes out on the com "We'll take him in the minute he steps on the yacht, I want to catch him before he finds out the kids are gone, and warns Makita."

The suspect climbs the boat, dragging the big bag behind him. When he makes his way down to the bottom of the yacht, Steve and Danny jumps on, and call him to surrender. He is probably quite surprised and way to disoriented, because he tries to make a break for it, pushing against the door and almost topples Steve down. Danny can't get a clean shot without risking hitting his partner, and in the split second of confusion, the guy jumps ship.

"Well?" Danny says, looking questioningly at Steve who just stands there beside him watching the suspect swim away.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna jump after him? I mean, the water is filthy, and there's the risk of being crashed by the passing boats, but... hell, when did it ever stop you?"

"I thought maybe, for once, you'll be the one to make the jump."

"What?" Danny looks at him in astonishment "why would you think something like that? I'm a regular, reasonable person, not a human dolphin like you pretend to be. Besides, _you_ actually likes it."

"I thought maybe it's time for our relationship become more... _equal_. Why is it always me who has to be the first one?"

"Equal? seriously? did Kono pushed all these nonsense into your head?"

"No!" Steve scrunches his face "well yes. Kono ... but she only mentioned something about the amount of injuries I suffer, and the number of ruined shirts..."

"You're both out of your minds." Danny claims "and the shirts are a stupid excuse. You run around shirtless half the time anyway."

"Oh Danny" Steve smiles "I didn't realize you were looking..."

"Don't try to be funny" Danny looks at him with contempt "it's actually painful to watch, and Steven...?"

"Yes?"

"The suspect's getting away."

"Oh right" Steve notices the guy, almost reaching the other side of the doc. He takes off his shirt and throws it on Danny's head, jumping in the water after him.

()()()

"We got him" Steve's voice comes through the phone when she calls him, to see where they stand. It's already four thirty, but she tries to refrain from mentioning the time constraint again. If she'll hear him telling her again, probably for the seventeenth time, that there's still enough time, she'll have to injure him.

"No sign of Makita yet" she tells him in annoyance. God, she hates surveillance so much.

"Hang on. He's bound to show up. The partner says he was supposed to pick up the passports. Keep sharp."

"Fine" she nods "Steve, it looks like I'll be here for a while, then. I need you to..."

"I'll take care of it. I told you, will you stop worrying?"

"I'm not worried" she raises her voice a little bit "I just need you to take some responsibility and remember your obligations."

"I'm on top of it, Kono. I told you..."

"Fine. Just don't be late. Again..."

"I won't, and if I am..."

"Don't say my mother" she warns.

"I didn't!" he cries indignantly.

"And no one else from my family, either. It's too much. Did you hear me?" she says threateningly.

"Yes ma'am" she hears him smile when he says it "you're getting bossy again..."

"Yeah" she sighs "must be contagious."

"It's good" he says smugly "I like it when you're bossy. Especially when you're doing it with..."

"I see him" she cuts him off "got to go" she hangs up.

()()()

They watch Makita climbing the stairs to his flat, and they get out of the car, and take positions on the ground floor. When ten minutes later, they hear him walking down the stairs, they face him with guns drawn, calling him to stop. It's an unfortunate coincidence, because at the precise same moment the ground floor neighbor opens the door. She's an elderly woman, and she walks out with her two big brown dogs. The dogs bark, and their leashes are tangled around Chin's legs. When Makita uses this confusion and makes a run for it, Kono is the only one who is free to give chase.

She runs after him down the street, shouting for him to stop. He runs for his life, she knows, he had seen their Five-0 shields, and he can guess that they already know everything. Chin must be stuck there with the neighbor, because she can't even hear him running after her. When the guy makes a turn and runs towards the big highway, she's afraid she might lose him. He goes straight to the big intersection, and she knows he'll be stuck in the traffic there. She looks around her, and sees the big mall in front of her. if she was him, she would have ran into the mall. She enters the mall through the back entrance, which is closer to her, and runs up the escalators, and all the way towards the main lobby, where she assumes he'll show up, the minute he realized he should leave the streets. It's a gamble, but she has no back up, she can only hope she made the right assumption.

She smiles brightly when she sees him entering the mall and looking carefully around him. She is standing in the upper level, and he doesn't even look her way. She reaches for her phone and calls Chin to give him her location. It's a crowded place, and she has no idea if the guy is armed. When he starts making his way towards the underground parking lot, she follows him from above.

He steps into the elevator, and she watches the numbers of the floors changing, until they stop on -4.

"I'm going to -4" she tells Chin on the phone. He is already inside the mall, making his way towards her.

()()()

She runs down the stairs, to the right level, and peeks behind the wall to see where he is. She sees him trying to break into a car, and she runs towards him, and jumps him from behind. He has nothing to lose, trying to shake her off him, so she quickly finds herself engaged in a fists fight. He kicks her once , folding her leg beneath her, and she makes a quick spin, so he drops on the floor. When he tries to get up, she kicks his face in, and knocks him against the car's opened door. When Chin gets there, at last, Makita is already lying, bleeding on the parking lot's floor, his hands are cuffed, and his cousin is reading him his rights.

()()()

It takes at least one more hour to drag Makita's sorry ass back to HPD. Chin is handling the search of his apartment, while she tries to expedite his arrest. By the time they lock him up in HPD, and sign all the forms, and give the information to the sergeant in charge, it's late, and she's tired, and still dirty from the fight.

Chin drops her at HPD, so she could pick up her car. It's god damn six o'clock when she pulls up at home.

()()()

It's quiet in the house, when she enters. There's light in the kitchen and the living room, but nobody's there.

"I'm home" she calls, putting her phone and her gun on the table near the door, smiling at the small blue bag that is thrown near the stairs.

"In the lanai" she hears Steve's voice from outside, as well as the loveliest happy giggle. When she goes outside, Kai is running towards her, jumping in the air, greeting her with excitement.

"What are you guys doing?" she asks, standing in the doorway, watching her lover standing barefoot on the grass, and holding their eighteen months old son hanging upside-down, above his head.

"Watching the stars" he smiles towards her, as John is shrieking happily, and tries to release from his father's arms. "Look who's here, buddy" he puts the child down on the ground, and watches as he runs wobblingly towards his mother.

It's a happy reunion, as she holds him against her and nuzzles his face, kissing him a thousand times as she laughs at his happy giggles. Then he ties his little arms around her neck and looks back at his father, smiling at him proudly, like he's saying "she's mine."

()()()

"Were you late?" she asks later, when she's back with John from having a bath, and Steve is finishing to prepare dinner.

"Mmmm... about twenty minutes" he sends her a careful smile, seeing her exasperated expression "it was fine, Ms. Pine was waiting for me, she didn't mind."

"Of course she did" Kono rolls her eyes at him "she looks at me like I'm an unfit mother, every time I'm even one minute late."

"Well, _she likes me_..." he shrugs, trying to avoid her eyes "she keeps telling me, how difficult it must be for me, to do everything on my own, raising John with such a busy wife."

"What?" she cries in mortification "she thinks _I'm_ the damaged parent here?"

"Looks like it" he smiles smugly "she really thinks I got it bad. She keeps asking me to have coffee, and tells me I can always talk to her about everything."

"You flirt with our son's preschool teacher?" she puts her hand on her hips, looking at him in astonishment "have you no shame?"

"I can't help it..." he laughs, pulling her towards him, kissing her neck "I have such a hard time, with my busy wife and all..."

()()()

It's much later when he lies flat on his stomach, on their bed, looking at the big white dog that is slumped exhaustingly on the floor.

"This dog is such a pushover" he says to her, when he hears her coming out of the bathroom "I mean, the kid pokes his fingers into his eyes, pulls at his hair, and at his tail. The stupid dog never even makes a sound. For crying out loud, I caught John almost pulling his nose out, and the dog didn't even bark. He only licked him on the face, and walked away, gently. How is it possible that I have such a sissy for a dog? I mean, he should bite him next time, really."

"Lucky for John, you are only his father, and not his dog. Now...turn around, lie down, and shut up."

He rolls on his back, watching with interest how she drops the towel she is holding, and walks naked towards the bed.

"What are you doing?" he smiles when she hovers above him, her hands restraining his arms, and her legs capturing his body beneath her.

"Be quiet sailor. No more questions" she whispers, her breath tickling his neck "don't interrupt me. I'm being bossy, again..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Homecoming

A/N: The second one shot in the continued series for "Calculated Risk". This is basically fluff, I wouldn't even pretend there's anything else here but fluff.

Hope you'll like it all the same.

* * *

******Homecoming**

He thinks it must be very late by now. Only he's not so sure if late is the right word, you might call it early, it depends. In the last 22 hours he was going through two different continents and at least three different time zones, and time had practically lost all meaning for him by now. He wakes up in the middle of what he believes is his second or third flight out, and he tries to look out of the airplane's window to at least determine if it's day or night, when he does, there is no indication to where he is, or where he's going to because everything is blue, and clear all around. The comforting sound of the airplane's engine humming in the background, is the only thing to suggest they are moving in a certain direction. He looks around him, at the other guys of his unit, all crashed against the seats. Like him, they are all exhausted, still in their fatigues, unshaven and dirty, holding their weapons close to their bodies. He turns on his side, and pulls the hat over his eyes again, and falls back to sleep.

()()()

When the plane finally lands in Coronado, he spends a few more hours monitoring the disembarkment of his men and their gear. He moves around the teams which are working there, giving instructions and delegating assignments, especially in regard to the more sensitive equipment they've used. He spends at least half an hour with the medical team, making sure his three injured men will get the proper care, when one of the veteran warriors refuses to be escorted to the infirmary, he drags the poor bastard's ass into the casualty unit, himself. It's almost six PM when he looks around him and sees that everything is relatively under control, it's the first time he has a moment to go into the office and get to a phone, he's been back for four hours, and still had no time to call home. When he finds the phone in the office, he happens to look at the big clock above him, and realizes he is already late for the general's debriefing. He puts the receiver back in its place with a heavy heart, the phone call home will have to wait.

()()()

He meets his commanding officer in his big and gloomy office. He stands in front of the three stars general and goes over the details of the entire operation. He lists the problems they faced, gives a full report of the intelligence they had, and finally, describes the results. It's not anything the general wasn't aware of, he was following the operation from his control room all along, but it's the tradition to have the commanding officer go over the details, and he's expected to give the general his true opinion about what they did. By the end of the debrief, the general looks extremely satisfied with the team's performance, and the lack of serious casualties or political scandals. He has to admit, he is quite proud of his team, too.

"You're dismissed, commander McGarrett" Is the last words of the interview, so he makes the proper salute. It's over.

()()()

He takes his leave from the high ranking commander, and steps out to the courtyard and nods towards his sergeant. It takes him less than a minute to arrange the team in a proper lineup. They are all tired, but they stand up tall, still in full gear. He goes one by one, and congratulates them on a job well done. He shakes hands, claps shoulders, and hugs the younger warriors on his team, he can tell each of his men the right words, and the right encouragements, because he knows them so well. When he's done, and the sergeant dismisses all of them, he stays the last one there, just trying to make sure they all have their personal gear, and each have a way to get home.

()()()

It's almost midnight by the time he has everyone on vehicles and on their way to the airport or the bus stations, and he thinks that maybe now, he'll be able to finally call home, but when he looks at his watch, he realizes that his flight is about to leave in less than an hour, so he decides to make a run for it, and use his cell phone on the way. He goes to pick up his personal stuff, and grabs his belongings from where he left them before leaving the country, pushing them quickly into his duffle bag. He hurries out trying to catch the last ride out of the base.

He's on the jeep, when he reaches for his cell phone, eager to call his loved ones and tell them he's on his way. He didn't talk to them in weeks, couldn't even send a word that he's well or even that he is alive. He was so focused on his assignment the entire time, trying so hard _not_ to think about them so he can stay strong and reliable for his men, but now it's finally over, and their faces and voices are bombarding his consciousness. When he turns on his cell phone, there's _no fucking battery_. Apparently that's what happens when you leave it on for six weeks.

He thinks about asking the driver to lend him his phone, but it's almost one in the morning, which means it's about eleven at night back home. They're probably sleeping by now, so he thinks twice about it, and decides to swallow the bitter taste of disappointment, and convince himself that it doesn't matter, as he's on his way to see them anyway. He breathes away his want and his need, and his longing to hear their voices, and just hopes he'll be able to wait a few more hours without losing his mind.

()()()

When he gets to the airport he has less than twenty minutes to catch his flight, and he makes a run for it across the terminal, trying not to bump into too many people in the process. He gets to the gate a minute before they close the doors to the plane, and in the rest of his strength collapses on his seat. He's asleep even before his head hits the headrest, and he doesn't wake up the entire flight. The flight attendant probably notices the black circles under his eyes, because she just covers him with a blanket, carefully, trying not to disturb him.

()()()

The plane lands in Honolulu international airport at four in the morning local time. He has no luggage to speak of, so he's out in half an hour. He stands on the curb, next to the terminal, looking for a taxi, but he can hardly see anything under the island's heavy rain. It doesn't matter, after spending a month and a half in the god damn desert, that actually makes a nice change. He looks towards the deserted road, the sun is not even up yet. When he sees a lone taxi drives by, he whistles it over.

()()()

The taxi drops him off in front of his house, and after a long frantic search he can finally locate the key to the front door. He enters the darkened house, soaking wet, and exhausted, but feeling alive with the thrill of being home. He takes a big breath of the familiar air, and listens to the quiet sound of the refrigerator and the old clock on the living room's wall. Oh man! It's so good to be home.

He hardly has the chance to move, before a big white ball of fur is speeding towards him from the upper level, and crashes against him with excitement. "Kai, good boy" he whispers, trying not to laugh "be quiet, you'll wake everybody up" it takes a few more minutes to fight down the big excited creature, and to remain standing at the same time. The dog is beyond ecstatic, jumping in the air and squealing with happiness.

()()()

After he is able to restrain the happiest dog in the universe, and he's at least half sure he'll remain quiet and under control, he makes his way up the stairs, slowly, trying not to make additional noise. It's the middle of the week, and Kono is working tomorrow, come to think about it, so is he. After being alone for so long, working and handling everything on her own, he wants her to get as much sleep as possible. When he reaches the last step, still thinking about the best and quietest way to get in the shower, he suddenly feels something holding his leg.

"Daddy?"

He makes a sudden jump with the unexpected call. For crying out loud, what would his teammates say, his silent approach has just been made by a two year old?

"Hey buddy, you're up?" he leans down and picks up the little child "I swear, you have the instincts of a well trained guerilla."

"_Gorilla?_" John looks at him with a curious expression.

"Yes, babe" Steve laughs quietly "my own little awesome gorilla" he strokes the kid's dark brown hair, and nuzzles his cheek affectionately.

"Daddy, you sting" the little boy cries, pushing his father's scruffy face away "come see my airplane."

The boy pulls his father back to his room, and makes him sit on the floor, with a persuasive tug at his hand. He pulls a big toy airplane from the shelf and presents it proudly to Steve.

"Oh wow" Steve looks at the toy airplane in deep concentration "that looks like the Boeing F-15SE Silent Eagle", he turns the aircraft upside down and looks under the wings "see? it has a Raytheon AESA radar, and an electronic warfare system."

There's a specific kind of skepticism in John's sweet expression when he listens to Steve's detailed descriptions "it can fly" he clarifies, because it seems like his father managed to miss this crucial piece of information.

"Who gave you the F15... I mean, the airplane?" Steve asks, trying not to be offended by the small impression he apparently has on his son.

"Auntie Mary."

"Yes... Auntie Mary. She thinks she's funny sometimes" typical really, he should have known "you know, John, in this house we are going to the _Navy_, not to the air force."

"It's _my_ airplane" John insists, when he feels his father lack of enthusiasm.

"Yes. I got that" he nods in agreement "this is precisely why you'd be better off in the Navy. We have aircraft carriers there, you'll have fifty of those, instead of just one."

John looks dumbstruck with this elaborated comparison, and Steve feels like he's probably made his point. The truth is that most likely the kid just lost interest. Yeah, he yawns silently, and is scratching his eyes.

"Why don't you go to sleep, ha buddy?" Steve gets up from the floor "we have at least three more hours until mommy wakes up." He pick the child up, and puts him in bed, and tucks him under the covers. Kai is there within seconds, taking his position next to the bed, staying to keep John safe. "I'll see you in the morning, OK?"

"OK" the child says, his eyes already closed.

"I've missed you so much" he whispers, kissing the forehead of his already sleeping son.

()()()

He pushes his duffle bag into the study, and chooses the small bathroom next to John's room to take a shower, and doing it as quietly as he possibly can. The last time he showered was more than a week ago, he's so fucking filthy it's awful. He allows himself an extra minutes to his regular Navy shower, but leaves the shaving for the morning, which come to think about it, is much closer than he cares to admit. When he gets out of the shower, he realizes he forgot to take his shorts, so he makes his way to the bedroom, naked. Then, he gets to see her for the first time.

()()()

She lies on the bed, in her tank top and panties, her long and slender body sprawled on both sides of the bed. He smiles at the sight of her cute and serious face, when she holds his pillow possessively under her chest.

"A guy leaves home for a month and a half, and his wife takes a hold of the bed" he mumbles to himself "oh well, I fought bigger dictators than her..."

He tries to sneak into the bed without making too much movements, but she doesn't leave too many options. He really has no idea how such a thin and lithe woman can take so much space. He makes a desperate move, pushing her gently away from his side of the bed, and takes position under her left arm, when he senses that she's actually still asleep, he is confident enough to place her head on his chest, as he lies down. This whole attempt in breaching a perimeter without detection feels suspiciously similar to old school warfare, behind enemy lines, only, he has to admit, it's a bit more enjoyable than the original version. When she turns her head, and buries her face into the crook of his neck, and whimpers slightly at the feel of his warm body beneath her, it doesn't matter that he's so god damn tired, he has to fight the urge to flip her over and ravish her.

It's almost five minutes later, when he feels himself relaxing to the sound of her breaths, mesmerized by the scent of her body around him, when he's almost fully asleep, that she suddenly mumbles "Steve, you took the blanket again."

"I didn't, it's right next to you, on _your_ side of the bed" he whispers sleepily.

"You always say it, but... Steve!" she wakes up suddenly, and sits bolt upright on the bed "you're home!"

"You really are an amazing detective, babe" he props himself on his elbows, smiling at her with his arrogant smile.

God she missed him so much, and worried about him, and dreamt about him, and even cried...

"Why didn't you call?" she cries, hitting him on his chest "I would have picked you up, we were waiting for so long... You shouldn't have dragged yourself on your own, in the rain after all... are you OK? are you hurt? how was it? and your men...?" she keeps talking nonstop, and he tries to explain that it's fine, that the operation went well, and he didn't lose any men, that he missed them so much, and the drive from the airport wasn't an issue, because he only wanted to be home. Apparently, the Kalakaua trait of talking about a thousand topics at the exact same time, is stronger than her, and he can't slip a single word in, while she's going on and on and on, he's getting a bit dizzy, after not sleeping properly for a few weeks, he simply has to stop the flood of words... so he kisses her. Grabs her head and crashes his lips on her still speaking mouth, and feels how her voice hitches with a sudden surprise. He adds another hand and pulls her chest against him. In the next second she's already under him, holding him tight and surrendering to his dominant body and his possessive touch. It's hurried and desperate, and full of the painful yearning of the last month and a half. It's so fucking good, he discovers, he wasn't so tired after all.

()()()

"What time is it?" she asks when they lie exhaustingly next to each other, catching their breath.

"six thirty, maybe quarter to seven" he kisses her shoulder lovingly "are you in a hurry? I can talk to your boss if you want..."

"My boss is actually a really nice guy, and I get points for sleeping with him, too" she smiles mischievously at him "I'm not worried about him at all. his son on the other hand, is about to wake up any moment."

He laughs, and starts telling her his son might have a different schedule this morning, but before he has the chance to talk about the sweet little night encounter, a small pajama clad cannon is exploding into the bedroom and climbing happily on the bed.

"Hey Keoni, did you see who's back?" she covers herself with the sheet, and holds him against her, using the nickname her mother gave him.

"Daddy" John answers, looking up from between his parents. His blue eyes are looking at her with a very familiar arrogant smile.

"You're right, buddy" Steve laughs grabbing his son and kissing his little tummy "your mother just showed me how much she missed me, what about you?"

"Pancakes" John screams, giggling with the tickling contact.

"You see?" Steve raises his eyebrow towards his beautiful, and still quite flushed wife "he got that demanding behavior from you..."

"You left us alone for a month and a half, you have some husbandly duties you need to attend to" she sends him a lustful look "and in regard to your first born here, you should take advantage of the time you have now, because soon you'll have one more person to oblige."

"Another one?" he looks at her with confusion for a few seconds until it finally sinks in "you're...?"

"Eight weeks" she smiles, and shrieks in surprise when he pulls her against him and crashes his lips to her mouth, again.

"We weren't even trying" he whispers in awe, trying to catch her eyes behind the toddler who is currently jumping up and down on the bed between them.

"Yes..." she grumbles, blushing a little "we really suck at that whole family planning thing..."

"Pancakes" John shouts, as he puts his hands on his father's cheeks, and looks straight into his eyes.

"Fine, fine... I'm coming" he throws the happily shrieking child over his shoulder, and gets out of bed "I'll make some for you too" he winks towards Kono "after all, you're eating for two..."

()()()


	3. Chapter 3 - White wedding

**A/N:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews and for following this fic. I am continuing with the one shot concept for the "Calculated Risk" world. The one shots will not be in chronological order due to my total dependence on inspiration.

This fic happens chronologically before the two initial chapters, when John is about 4 months old. It's really fluffy, I apologies in advance.

Hope you'll like it. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**White wedding. **

When they walk in, they can hear the roaring of the crowd and the sound of the ancient warriors dance, as well as the traditional cries of battle. The crowd is cheering, and there are whistling and shouting from all around the venue. Kono is automatically drawn towards the big field beneath them, raising her arms in the air and clapping violently as she calls the names of the leading players. He looks back, from searching their seats and sees her smiling and waving, just before she puts her fingers in her mouth to produce a long and scary whistle... that's... impressive. Yeah. he forgot she can actually do that. The sight of her standing there, exhilarated and happy, in her favorite red tank top, that these days is a bit tighter around her perfect bosom, and his baby son strapped to her, in the baby carrier, looking curiously at the mess around him, makes his throat tight with emotion. He reaches for her hand and pulls her to their seats, shaking his head at his stupid reaction, he can't help but smile at the constant high pitch shrieks she still makes when he makes her sit beside him. There's no need to pretend. They came here to watch the Sunday football game, but with his sweet lovely girlfriend, he knew it would be interesting...

He is probably still too captivated by her sweet and energetic appearance, and by the looks of his baby, who seems to be quite comfortable despite of all the noise, because he realizes he just missed something crucial in the game, when she suddenly stands up in her place and starts to shout.

"Will you please sit down?" he tells her with alarm, pulling her hand "you're frightening the baby."

"For god sakes" she cries, shaking his hold on her "he had full control of the ball inside the end zone, we were just _robbed_ of a perfectly legitimate touchdown" she sits back in her seat with apparent frustration "this is not a referee, Steve. This is a bloody criminal!"

"Kono" he tries to sound serious, hiding the smile that appears when she starts rambling like that. God he fucking loves her "the baby..."

"You're not afraid, are you John?" she leans to her son and kisses his head "you know mommy's totally right."

His only offspring is no less than a traitor, because instead of supporting his father's concerns, when she says it, he immediately starts to giggle.

"Fine. He's not afraid..." he grumbles reluctantly "still, why don't you let me hold him during the game, while you... do all these things you normally do. I mean, if you feel like you need to go out there and kill someone, it will be a shame if we will be the ones to stop you..."

()()()

When they get home, she is still quite excited with the game and all. He wonders if some of it has to do with the amount of sugar she consumed. He looks in the mirror, watching john sleeping quietly in his car seat, after she fed him before they left. He looks at her next to him, and she looks back with a questioning look, she stops talking suddenly, when she sees his dark gaze. The baby is sleeping, they have no case, she makes a quick move from her seat to straddle his legs. He pushes the driver's seat all the way back, there's not a lot of room, but it's enough. He opens the button of his pants, and she opens her jeans. She kisses him thoroughly and deeply, only whimpers to the expert moves he makes with his hand on her, and... well, it's getting pretty frantic from there. When her breaths become more and more shallow, along with their synchronized movements, her hot mouth covers his own in a sweet and powerful kiss. It's hurried, and hot and fucking amazing, he makes a mental note to purchase football season tickets for the next decade.

The next minute, just after they come down from their joint delicious peak, John wakes up and starts crying. When she moves to the back to console him, he looks out the window and sees her mother stand there with a disapproving look.

()()()

"No, no... It's the fourth Sunday in a row, don't we ever get a break?" Danny starts as he opens the door to find Steve standing there with little John in his arms.

"Relax" he pushes around him and gets inside "it's a friendly visit, nothing more."

"Friendly?" Danny says doubtfully, as he peeks outside, just in case, to see if he can see Chin there.

"Yes, friendly" Steve insists, looking around him in apprehension "I'm your friend. I came to visit. I believe this is the way it works."

"What are you looking for?" Danny asks impatiently watching Steve making a scrutinizing face as he assesses his surroundings.

"I'm looking for a decent place to put a baby, but this place is a mess. It's a god damn safety hazard, not to mention a sanitation disaster."

"I don't think I care for your idea of being friendly..." Danny states calmly "I'm starting to wish we actually had a case."

"Let's go to Kamekona's" he offers without even listening "my treat."

()()()

"Her mother came, didn't she?" Danny asks when they sit around the table at Kamekona's eating shrimps.

"Yes" Steve raises his eyes "how did you know?"

"You always look a bit shaken when she visits" he smiles "if I wouldn't know better, I'd say you're afraid of her."

"I'm not afraid of her. We actually get along pretty well, in normal days."

"It's nice to know." Danny nods, obviously impressed.

"That we're getting along?" Steve asks in surprise.

"No. That you actually have _normal days_."

"They're talking about the wedding again" Steve ignores Danny's dig "they've been doing it back and forth for the last month or so. They keep fighting about every little detail, I can practically see it escalating before my very eyes."

"So you just took the kid, and made your escape?" Danny laughs at his partner's pathetic life.

"It wasn't an escape" Steve frowns "it was a very carefully planned, tactical withdrawal, to avoid unnecessary casualties and to have time for reassessment."

"Sure, babe. Whatever" Danny waves his hand in the air "I bet, they simply asked for your opinion, and fucking scared you to death."

"Pretty much" Steve sighs "not only this, can you imagine? they actually asked me about the wedding dress... I mean, there's no training in the world that can prepare you for this kind of stress."

"There's something else" Danny says suddenly, after they sit, eating in silence for a few more seconds.

"No..." Steve says quickly, almost choking on his shrimp.

"Yes there is" Danny cries loudly "I have no idea why you even imagine you can keep something from me."

"Fine, fine..." Steve grumbles "just don't shout, people are looking. When she came to the house today... she might have accidently caught us having sex."

"You just can't get any break with this woman, can you?" Danny looks at him mercifully.

"No" he agrees "with the both of them actually. It's not a matter of _if_ or _when _anymore, it's a matter of who'll kill me _first_."

()()()

"Kono" Danny tells him later, when each of them is devouring a cone of shaved ice.

"What?" Steve looks up from his son.

"She's the one who'll kill you first." Danny explains.

"Why?" he asks in confusion "why do you say that?"

"Because you're not supposed to let a four months old baby eat shaved ice..."

()()()

He makes his approach to the house, as quietly as possible. John is sleeping in his stroller, so he can take a look around the house to make sure the enemy forces, AKA John's grandmother, are nowhere in the vicinity. When he's satisfied that the area is clear, he picks up the sleeping baby in his arms and gets inside.

She sits at the dining room table, in front of an enormous pile of journals, looking miserable and exhausted.

"Hey, babe" he smiles at her, but she only sends him a sad look from behind the table "that bad, ha?"

"Even worse."

He walks to the sofa, and lays the sleeping infant on it, arranging all the pillows around him, to make sure he won't fall. Then, he walks to where she is sitting, and leans besides her on the floor. He puts his arms around her waist, and lets her drop from the chair into his lap. As she buries her head in his neck, he simply hugs her tight against him, and strokes her head. "So I guess, you still didn't reach an agreement?" he asks quietly, into her hair.

"She still wants a big enormous wedding in front of half the island, so I guess _no_ will be the right answer."

"I thought she already agreed to include only family" he mumbles at that intimidating scale of the upcoming event.

"She did. This is why it's only _half_ the island."

"You're g-got to be kidding me" he sighs, closing his eyes in silent despair.

"Yes I am" she laughs at his stutter "she's actually being reasonable with the numbers, now. I told her you have no family, so it wouldn't be fair..."

"I have a family" he protests quickly.

"I know baby, but Mary Ann is quite small, she doesn't take that much space..."

"I meant you and your crazy siblings and your dad and even your deranged mother, actually" he grumbles.

"They are, baby" she laughs at the bitterness in his voice "and Danny and Grace, and Chin and Malia. But it's a secret you have them, I had to find a way to make mom see sense. Anyway, we're almost fine with the numbers at this point. It's down to an almost acceptable scale. We're fighting content right now."

"What now?" he sighs in resignation "his girlfriend's, _and as now established his,_ family is a constant cause of grief.

"She wants a white dress, bridesmaids and all the tacky stuff."

"Right..." he drawls hesitatingly "what's wrong with that?"

"You want a big fancy costumes parade?" she raises her head and watches him incredulously.

"No" he says quickly, he's clever enough to realize when to make a tactical retreat "but I wouldn't mind seeing you in a white wedding dress..."

"You're taking her side?" she raises her voice, her hand goes to a dangerous location in the middle of his deltoid muscle. He knows he has to figure out how to phrase his words in a way that wouldn't hurt.

"I'm not taking any sides" he cries quickly.

"That's the wrong answer" she warns him, with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I meant..." he tries to think fast "I meant, I'm on _your side_. Obviously."

"Much better" she notifies.

"It just that..."

"Yeeeeees?"

"I always thought we'll have something similar to Chin and Malia's wedding. I mean, I thought you liked it, at the time."

"I did" she nods, looking at him in surprise "I didn't think about that... I mean, wearing a white dress, when John is the guest of honor, it felt a bit insensitive in front of everybody, and the priest... but I guess, if my mom doesn't mind... and you say you'll like it..."

"We can do it at home, near our beach" he shrugs "and just keep it simple, in a traditional Hawaiian style. I really don't care" he continues, touching her cheek "I just want to marry you and be happy, possibly while still keeping your mother satisfied. You're getting back to work soon, we'll need her back up, think about it as a strategic wedding, as part of our over whole plan."

She looks at him silently, thinking carefully about what he's saying.

"This way, Kai can come too" he adds the ultimate argument in his arsenal. She only looks at him like he's being stupid "oh... you thought he would come anyway..." This god damn dog is always first on her list of priorities, he keeps forgetting this annoying fact.

"Fine" she says after she takes a few more moments to assess all the details "we'll do it the Chin and Malia's way, with the family, here. I guess, John will probably be happy to stay in his own home, too."

"Sure. Even though, I don't think we'll have any objection from the kid" he says with his familiar loop side smile "he was an honorary guest at that other wedding as well."

()()()

A little bit later, when he goes to the bedroom to prepare for the night, and she goes to clean the baby and feed him before bed, while he takes off his clothes, and takes the opportunity to collect all _her_ clothes and shoes from where she left them _on the floor_, and put them in their proper place, which he's quite sure she has no idea where it is, he suddenly hears her asking curiously from the other room.

"Steve, why the hell is the baby's tongue blue?"

()()()

"Why do we all have to be barefoot, again?"

"Because it's a symbol" Steve sighs "I thought we've covered it all, last time. You remember surly, connecting with nature and all this stuff..."

"I distinctly remember, Steven" Danny clarifies "that I hated it the first time as well. What the fuck made you think that I'll buy into it, now?"

"Well, it was more than a year ago. I thought that by now, you'll be more sophisticated. More spiritual. More in tuned with the island and its ways..."

"You thought that by now, I'll be as stupid and crazy as you."

"You have a point" Steve shakes his head "making you my best man was a stupid and crazy idea, I agree. Can we have that deal with the drinks again? you know... so I won't have to kill you in your monkey suite."

"Sure we can. But don't you complain" Danny says "it's only a fair deal. A bit of alcohol for this stupid smelly bush around my neck..."

"Danny, you're..."

"Wow, babe. Look. She's..." Danny gasps.

He looks at Danny with a questioning look, the guy simply stops arguing and just stands there with his eyes glued to the crowd, when he follows his gaze, he sees the people parting, and Malia comes with John in her arms. Behind her, side by side he can see Kono's parents walking with their eldest daughter, towards him. She wears a simple long white wedding dress, her hair made messily on the top of her head, a red flower is tucked above her ear. She looks serious, very concentrated, as she walks slowly, like she's being careful not to trip. When she's close enough, she finally looks up, and their eyes lock, from over the crowd. He forgets to breathe, can't move, can't do anything but watch her beautiful figure. When she smiles at him, it makes him want to fall on his knees and thank god for being alive.

She comes closer, her cheeks are rosy pink with excitement, and he can sense how she is only too aware of the fact that each eye in the place is on her, she looks so cute and adorable, he reaches for her hand, and pulls her beside him. It feels good, amazingly, despite all the attention, now that she's there.

They can't hear a word the priest is saying. The thumping of their hearts masking all other sound. They just stand there, together, grinning, the ocean in front of them, and in the back it's their home.

When finally the ceremony is over, there's this weird silence, because neither make a move. Danny leans forward, and nudges his shoulder, whispering "you should kiss the bride _now_, or somebody else will..."

He turns towards her, winking mischievously, making her burst out in laughter. She's not laughing a second later, when he pulls her against him, and crashes his lips on her mouth.

()()()

The sound of whistling and screaming from her five brothers is what gets the party rolling. The five are also the first to make their way to the couple, and hug them violently, as they're trampling everything on their way. It takes a while, as five brothers, parents, Mary Ann, Chin and Danny, Malia and fifty six cousins do the same. The whole place is still a one big pile of people talking together and laughing, when he finally gets a hold of his baby son. She saves herself from the crashing hugs of her relatives, and joins him, kissing the baby who sits in his arms. When he looks at the mother of the bride, with a questioning look, he can see her beaming with happiness, at the sight of all the craziness around. She sends him the thumbs up, when she catches his eyes. It's a fucking success. He looks down at his beautiful girlfr... wife. She looks quite amused by it all, herself.

He releases a breath of relief, and kisses his son's cheek, as she does the same from the other side. The kid seems to like it, giggling uncontrollably between them. He kisses her again, just because she's there, and she's pretty, and she's his. He's so god damn happy, he doesn't mind Kai's barking is heard, all the fucking time.

* * *

**A/N2:** OK, I had to post this one, before my vacation.


	4. Chapter 4 - Vacation Day

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading and following and especially for you who took the time to leave me some words. I appreciate it very much.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Vacation Day. **

"The blue one."

"The blue one? I think it's in the laundry, honey. What about the green one with the crocodile?"

"No" the small child shakes his head in defiance and continues to play with his toy soldier. The toy _Navy_ soldier more precisely, with scuba gear and all.

"OK..." she exhales, trying not to get angry "what about the shirt tutu brought you? It's red but it has big blue ball painted all over the front..."

"No" the boy insists, not even looking at her from the bed where he sits, still in his pajama. She swears, he doesn't even _try_ to be flexible.

"I have one brown shirt, one yellow shirt and two black shirts, just like daddy's" she stands in front of the open closet, making a quick inventory "it looks like all your blue shirts are in the laundry. Maybe tomorrow..."

"I want the blue shirt" he repeats, looking at her seriously from the bed. She stands there in front of her almost two and a half years old son. When she looks at the clock on the wall she realizes how late it's getting. For god sakes, they've been spending the last half an hour negotiating the color of his outfit. Well, _negotiating_ might be too strong a word.

"Look, John" she tries to use her most authoritative voice "there isn't a single clean blue shirt. You're gonna have to make do with what we have in the closet."

"I want a blue one" he says again, crossing his little arms over his chest, and sticks out his lower lip in determination. He looks just like his father when he does that. It's her fault, really, for letting him impregnate her despite of all the warning signs. Her mother was right about the consequences, after all.

They remain there for a good couple of minutes looking at each other in a fierce battle of wills. It's the clock that has the upper hand at the end of it. When it's getting way too late, she has no choice but to give up.

"Fine" she sighs in resignation "you can wear the least dirty blue shirt we have in the laundry basket" her small child's response is to run happily towards the bathroom to search for his favorite colored shirt. "If your grandmother hears about this, I'm confiscating all your blue shirts until your twenty first birthday" she calls after him "did you hear me?" She doubts if he's ever going to take her threats seriously after this morning pathetic performance.

()()()

"What are you doing?" she asks curiously when she goes back to the master bedroom and finds Steve searching franticly for something in the dresser drawers.

"I can't find my tee shirt" he tells her, opening another drawer.

"You have a closet full of shirts" she says with confusion "you have more shirts than I do."

"I can't find my _blue_ one."

"You too?" she throws out her arms "are you fucking kidding me? For crying out loud, I'm surrounded with lunatics" she grumbles, shaking her head in frustration before leaving the room.

"What?" he calls after her "what did I do?"

"Nothing" she shouts back "but I want a girl this time. I desperately need another sane person in this house besides me..."

"She's kidding" Steve tells the dog who sits patiently beside him on the floor, wagging its tail "she knows perfectly well we're having another boy."

()()()

"I'm meeting Malia for breakfast, then we're going to the pregnant yoga place thing she found."

"Pregnant yoga?" he looks at her with surprise.

"Trust me" she huffs "it wasn't my idea. Unfortunately there isn't any pregnant Taekwondo place in the entire island. Believe me, I've looked. Anyway, this will take probably a couple of hours. My phone will be shut off, but I left the number of the place in your phone."

"It's fine, babe" he mumbles, trying to keep John from spilling orange juice all over the table.

"My mom knows he has no preschool today and that you're alone with him for the day, so she knows that if something comes up, you'll call her to pick him up."

"It's fine" he smiles patiently at her usual micromanagement "we'll be fine, won't we buddy?"

"No" John says immediately.

"It's only for a couple of hours, then we'll have manicure and pedicure and have lunch together, and then you'll meet us to give John to Malia when the both of us go to the ultrasound appointment."

"I know babe, it's fine" he tells her for the thousand time, as he tries to prevent John from feeding the entire content of his plate to Kai who stands near him, with his face on the table "you know, I'm a decorated lieutenant commander in the US Navy, _and_ the head of the leading task force on the island, I have some background in running ops. Even as complicated as this one."

"Are you sure?" she asks doubtfully, with her hands on her hips "because your son is currently riding his dog with his head upside down instead of eating his breakfast."

"For crying out loud John" Steve jumps to grab the undisciplined toddler "can't you stay in one place for at least a few minutes?"

"No" the boy tells him the truth.

()()()

It's going pretty well. Yes. Not bad at all. They go swimming, and spend half the morning fighting the waves and playing with Kai in the sand. They go shopping, and prepare a small picnic at the back of the house, and he teaches the kid how to peel corn, before boiling it in a small pot. He uses the activity to repeat his rules in regard to acceptable and non acceptable food consumption. They have fun, even though he has a sneaking suspicion his message was not fully registered, when John asks for ice cream as dessert.

All and all it's a pretty good day, without too much friction and disagreements, and he actually manages to lose the kid _only_ _once_, when he disappears at the supermarket, climbing the big refrigerator when he decides to help his father to buy more orange juice. He's really nice like that, his son is. It's around noon that things suddenly get complicated.

()()()

They have a case. Of course they do. It's the first vacation day Kono took in the last couple of years, and her arrangements with Malia were planed so meticulously, with so much excitement, it simply _had_ to happen. When Chin calls him and informs him of a new case of a bank robbery, supposedly resulting with the kidnapping of the bank manager, he looks at the child who lies on living room floor, surrounded with toy soldiers with sincere disappointment. He tells Chin he'll be there in twenty minutes, and calls Kono's parents as decided. When there's no answer in the house, he calls her mother's cell phone, and she answers after the first ring. He can immediately hear she's in the car. Shit. He has a very bad feeling about this.

"We're on our way to the airport" she tells him before he has the time to tell her anything. "We have to go to the big island. The twins were there with their friends for a week, and we just got a call from the volcano national park's authority. Apparently they've tried to do some crazy stunt, and to assimilate an eruption in one of the volcanoes. They actually lighted fire in one of the craters, and created havoc all around the area."

"They were curious" he can hear Kono's father's leveled words "they probably just got a bit carried away and wanted to look into the opening. They just needed the light..."

"They've caused the evacuation of the entire park and got law enforcement to close the area in the busiest time of the year. Don't let me start on the fear and hysteria they caused to the entire population around the park." Kono's mother ignores the calm explanation of her husband.

"Are they under arrest? Do you want me to call the police chief over there?" he asks as he closes his eyes in sheer mortification. He makes a mental note not to let John near _any_ of his uncles. With the kid's curiosity and hyperactivity level, it would never end well.

"No, it's fine." Kono's mother says immediately "it will take us a few hours to get there. Nothing will happen to them if they spend these hours in police custody. I think the humbling experience will actually be good for them."

"She wants to use the time to think of a proper punishment, too." Kono's father explains "even though, there isn't a punishment we haven't tried yet, is there sweetie?"

"No. There isn't." she sighs "anyway, Steve was there something you wanted? I know Kono took the morning off..."

"No" he lies quickly "nothing important" he looks desperately at the little boy "just called to invite you to dinner tonight, but I can see you're not gonna make it..."

"No" she sighs again "thanks, though. I really hope you're going to have a girl this time, Steve. Kono had her own... challenges, true. But, theses boys are going to be the death of me."

"We're having a boy" he informs her automatically, before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone with an elevated level of panic. "I guess you're going to work with me" he tells the small child who sends him a curious look from the floor.

()()()

"Don't look at me like that, what else could I do?"

There's silence, as Danny keeps driving the car without even looking his way.

"He's two and a half, what would you have me do? Leave him at home with the dog?"

Still silence. He can't remember seeing Danny that upset since... since the first day they've met, and had that fists fight.

"I tried to call Kono at the Yoga center, but the girl who answered the phone was talking weird, and there were bells and chimes and stuff in the background, I could only imagine Kono's face when they interrupt her to tell her she needs to go home. I couldn't do it to her... it's her first day off in years."

It looks like Danny doesn't even listen. It's unnerving. He was expecting a full blown rant and some screaming with a lot of hand waving. This is actually more alarming.

"It's not like we have dead bodies there..." Steve mumbles to himself "it's not even dangerous... I'll keep him with me the entire time. He'll be fine..."

"Oh no!" Danny finally breaks the silence "_you're not keeping him near you for a single second_. You are a danger magnet, a bullets trap, and you tend to get hurt in _every single case we have_. I'm keeping the kid with me, and away from you, thank you very much."

"Ok" Steve smiles with relief "whatever you say, Danno."

"Steve..." Danny says when they reach the scene and he stops the car "you're still in charge of the bathroom duties. I'm not doing all the dirty work for you."

"It's a deal!" Steve smiles "whatever you say."

"I'm a better friend than you deserve Steve" Danny shakes his head at his own selfless unconditional generosity "common, baby SEAL, let's go to work. Uncle Danny can't wait to see your mommy's face when he tells her all about this..."

()()()

It took a few years of acting crazy enough, and being frightening enough for Steve to be able to pull this unorthodox arrangement without too many objections. The HPD and CSI personnel around them _do_ send the three of them curious looks, and some of them _do_ start to whisper a few words under their breaths, but a single poignant and determined look from Steve shuts their whispers quite effectively. When they get into the bank and John starts running around the place, looking for something on the floor, just before Danny is able to catch him and hold his hand again, Chin is the first one who has the courage to comment on the unexpected composition of the team.

"Hi, Keoni" he smiles towards the small child who runs quickly towards him and captures his leg, sending him an adoring look "came to take over for your mother?"

"It was either this, or interrupting Kono and Malia on their day off" Steve explains apologetically.

"I see" Chin smiles, as he picks up the kid and hugs him affectionately "it's fine Steve. I wouldn't interrupt them either. You've made the right call."

It all looks like a robbery. Three masked face robbers, carrying assault rifles, stormed into the bank five minutes after opening. Only few customers were standing in the teller booths, all with their backs towards the entrance. The robbers came in quietly, forced everyone on the floor before two of them stormed into the manager's office and grabbed him outside. The third robber was keeping all the rest of the people busy, forcing them into one of the corners and making them sit on the floor with their face buried in their arms, shouting at them not to look up. It took a few minutes. At the end of it, the bank looked like it suffered an earthquake. Drawers yanked open, money and documents on the floor, even the small tellers' safes were opened, as well as the large safe in the back of the bank. The manager was taken by the robbers. The entire operation was done in silence, without any word being said to the bank personnel or the clients.

"How much was taken?" Steve asks Chin, looking around him in deep concentration.

"This is the weird part" Chin answers with a quiet voice "according to the vice president of the bank, only five thousand dollars."

"Five thousand?" Danny looks at him incredulously "after opening every safe in the building?"

"Yes" Chin confirms "all from the big safe in the back, next to the manager's office."

"Maybe they got it wrong?" Steve suggests "the beginning of the day, nothing in the safe, they couldn't find anything..."

"The safe had four hundred thousand dollars in cash in it" Chin answers.

"_What?_" Steve and Danny look at him in astonishment.

"What?" John squeaks from Chin arms, making all three of them to look at him in surprise.

"I want to see the visuals from the cameras" Steve shakes his head "none of this makes any sense."

"That's the other thing..." Chin coughs slightly.

"There are no visuals" Danny sighs "of course there aren't."

"The cameras were turned off manually first thing this morning. No sign of damage or foul play."

"It looks like an inside job." Steve says looking around him with suspicion.

"Inside job." John nods seriously in Chin's arms.

"That's right buddy" Steve smiles at him despite of the grim situation "any ideas who's involved?"

The child only extends his arm and hand him a toy soldiers with a serious expression.

"I really doubt that, babe" Steve mumbles "military approach is much heavier. The quick confinement of the initial forces and the destroying of the enemy's means of communication are similar, but the balance of power is inacceptable for a regular military operation."

"You always talk to him like this?" Danny looks at him with a furious look "because if you do, it's beyond disturbing."

()()()

Interviewing the witnesses doesn't take so much time. There aren't many witnesses to begin with and none of them saw anything. They all have the same story. A regular working day. The manager was in his office, first one to arrive in the morning and was sitting in his office when the robbery happened. The robbers/kidnapers didn't speak, didn't shout. Everything was done quickly and effectively from opening the safes to getting out of the bank.

It looks like a dead end. It looks like a fucking dead end. When Chin examines the cameras on the street to see if they can have an identification of the vehicle, and Steve goes outside to pick up his son from one of the HPD cops who was appointed to babysit him _against her will_, there's a woman running up the street screaming and demanding to speak with the officer in charge.

"My kids are gone" she cries when Steve comes her way. "Just got a call from my mother."

"Ma'am please..." Steve tries to calm her down, with no idea what's going on, and why she's there in the first place.

"I've heard on the news about the robbery" she cries uncontrollably "my ex. He was supposed to bring the kids to my mother in the morning... he never took them... and now... is he here? Where are they? They're only children..."

He gets a sudden feeling of nausea, and his palms start to sweat when he realizes what she's saying "Your ex..."

"David. The bank manager... Can I speak to him? Please?"

()()()

The young HPD officer must hate him by now. After spending about an hour trying to entertain his hyperactive son, chasing him around the place, and eventually giving in, allowing him to turn the siren of her police car on and off, and on and off, and on and off... now he has her escorting the hysterical and inconsolable ex wife of the bank manager, and take her formal statement. He makes a mental note to talk to her captain and stress how efficient and professional she is, after this all mess is over.

They make their way to the bank manager's house. He had the children with him for the night, was supposed to drop them off at their preschool and kindergarten. He didn't. When they reach the house, he has an initial hesitation when he looks at John. He looks at Danny who nods towards him and indicates for him to go make the breach with Chin. "I'll stay with him. We'll get in only if you say the house is clean."

"Thanks, Danny" he mumbles before he runs towards Chin's car. He silently prays that the house _is_ clean. he'd seen enough on the field to imagine all the possible horrors they can find there.

"I want to go with daddy" John tells Danny "I want to see the guns."

"Common, babe" Danny says to the toddler, as he releases him from his baby chair in the back of the car "you're too young for guns, even if you do have these two trigger happy lunatics for parents. Let's go look at the lake, over there. I think there are geese there."

The small child nods in agreement, when Danny picks him up he sees that he holds two toy soldiers, one in each arm "how many soldiers did you bring with you, anyway? Am I going to find them all over the Camaro? I know your dad loves to play with them, but I'm still trying to get him to stop _playing_ with your mother during working hours, I would honestly appreciate not having further distractions to his work."

()()()

They find nothing. After clearing the house, and going over the place there is no sign of the children, no sign of violence, no sign of a forced entry. It's a dead end again."

"I can't see the connection" Steve mumbles when they drive back towards the bank. "Where are the kids?"

"He took them somewhere, didn't he?" Danny says "let's check his car."

When they go back to the bank the forces there are starting to disperse. They find Charlie, and Chin goes to examine the car with him. They stand there in the middle of the street that is now opened for traffic. They know they're stuck.

"Did you get anything from the ex wife?" Steve asks the young officer who approaches them.

"Nothing specific" she opens her notebook "a horrible marriage, two small children ages three and five. Messy divorce, with multiple custody hearings. No financial issues, payments were done as planned. Recently he even increased the sums, even paid one large sum in advance. She thinks he got a lot of money recently, bought a new car, a boat. She was even considering cancelling the next appointment with the court because he was doing his part to perfection."

"Did he have a girlfriend?" Danny asks.

"Not that she's aware of" the officer shrugs.

"Daddy look" John calls from where Chin and Charlie are going over the car.

"He's cute" Danny shakes his head in reproach "you know I love the little brat, but seriously, do you really think it's a good idea to let him contaminate a crime scene?"

"Probably not" Steve grumbles "what do you have there, babe?" he calls towards the smiling child who runs back to him. He hands his father another toy soldier. This one is crunching behind a small bush, holding binoculars.

"It's blue..." Steve mumbles quietly, examining the toy soldier.

"I can see it's blue." Danny shrugs "the little guy has tons of them, scattered around in my car."

"John's soldiers are green..." Steve looks at the boy with an intense look "where did you find these toy soldiers, buddy?"

"There" John answers seriously, looking up into his father's eyes, pointing at the bank.

()()()

"It was staged" Steve says to his team "this is why the robbery was held in the early morning. Less witnesses. He shut down the cameras on his own. He opened all the safes. He brought the kids with him, and staged a kidnapping of himself, without anyone knowing the kids were there, too."

"It was all about the children" Danny says "a vicious plan to kidnap the kids and get away. This is why he made all the efforts with the payments to his wife, making her relax and reducing her suspicions."

"He could have taken them anywhere" Chin says "we sent his description to the airport, but we never mentioned any children."

"The boat" Steve spits suddenly "the ex wife said, he has a new boat. Danny, get the description and the name. Chin, call the coastguard."

"John" he picks up his son, and ruffles his brown hair lovingly "good job, babe. You're such a great kid, we're definitely having another boy."

"Fine" John nods seriously.

"Fine."

"I want ice cream" he adds, sensing his father's gratefulness.

"Fine" Steve laughs "you're just like your mom."

()()()

The coastguard intercepts the ship deep in the sea. They climb it without any problems, and without any resistance. The men that were hired to stage the robbery are not on board, but their new prisoner gives them the names quickly after Danny explains what kind of charges he's facing. The kids are unharmed and oblivious to the panic that ensued around them. As far as they are concerned, they had a lovely day with their father on his boat. When they reach land again, and the coastguard ship's captain gives John his hat as a present, the little boy's excitement knows no bounds. He sends his father a wide pride filled smile, before they all disembark, and make their way back to the cars. Before they are ready to go, he suddenly stops and runs towards the two small children that are held by their mother on the dock. He stops in front of the older children and extends his hand to them, giving back the three toy soldiers he found.

The three Five-0 team members look at him dumbstruck. When Danny looks at his partner, he sees a weird soft light in his blue eyes, as he watches his son's simple gesture.

"Don't overreact, Steve" Danny nudges him gently "he didn't get this civilized behavior from you."

"I know" Steve mumbles quietly, smiling to himself.

"And I do believe he got his excellent detecting abilities from his mother, too" Danny adds decisively.

"What? Of course he didn't. It's obvious his transfixion with toy soldiers is what made him crack the case, and this is definitely my thing..."

"I wish it was true" Danny sighs, shaking his head "I really wish your beautiful and gentle wife would care nothing about soldiers, guns, fighting and wars... alas, in this respect, she's just as damaged as you..."

"Anyway" Chin laughs from Steve's other side "the little guy certainly has a bright future in the family business."

"Yeah" Steve smiles proudly "and we're having another one just like him, soon."

"_You're having a girl_" Chin and Danny says simultaneously.

"Don't be ridiculous guys" he calls after them, as they go to their cars "of course we're having a boy."

()()()

"You're having a girl" Dr. Lee tells them after a few minutes into the examination.

Kono looks carefully at his stunned face when she says it. His eyes are fixed on the image on the screen. He says nothing.

"Is he OK?" Dr. Lee asks quietly.

"He'll be fine" Kono smiles "you know him. In moments like this, it's better for him to shut up. The chance of him saying the right thing is so slim, it's actually safer this way."

()()()

"So..." she smiles towards her two men, sitting opposite her at the dining room table "what did you guys do today? Anything interesting?"

"No" John says nonchalantly, kicking his tiny legs in the air, as he nibbles on a piece of bread.

Steve only shakes his head in relief. He'll tell her later. In bed, when they are both... well… naked... and kissing... or something…

"Really?" she smiles towards the little child "daddy didn't take you to do anything special?"

"No" he shrugs, as Steve looks at him with a smile "only the ship, and the bank bobbery and the kinpapping. But not to the house with the guns."

Yeah... he looks at his wife's face, watching her starting to realize what the boy is talking about. He's no prophet, but he starts to suspect he's not going to get naked with her anytime soon...


	5. Chapter 5 - The new girl

**A/N:** Another part of the ongoing saga. A reminder - this is a few one-shots based on the initial multi chapter fic **"Calculated Risk"**. If you didn't read CR you might not recognize some of the characters. Hope you'll like it. John is almost 3 years old in this fic.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**The new girl **

"I'm not speaking to you." she notifies him when he tries again for the seventh time.

They walk into HQ, Kono in the lead with Steve following her with a desperate look on his face.

"Common, baby. You're over reacting. I really think it wasn't that bad."

Her only answer is her office door slamming in his face.

"What did you do?" Danny sighs when Steve comes to stand near his two teammates at the smart table.

"I didn't do anything. I swear" Steve shakes his head. "Maybe it's the stress or something. She was supposed to have the baby almost two weeks ago."

Chin and Danny look at each other quickly. It sounds like a reasonable explanation. After all, Kono was never the one to sit and wait patiently...

"What did you do?" Danny asks again.

"You had the parents-teacher meeting today at John's pre-school, right?" Chin asks suddenly.

"Yeah." Steve sighs.

"So..." Danny asks cautiously "how did it go?"

"Terrific" Steve grumbles "I think they're going expel him."

"Expel him?" Chin cries in surprise "what the hell for? he's the most wonderful, lovely, beautiful, kind hearted, smart little boy in the entire island."

"Yeah" Danny shouts "he's practically perfect, the little brat. If he wouldn't have looked exactly like you I could swear he was adopted."

"Thanks man" Steve deadpans "you're a true friend. I don't know, they said he's out of control and has problems with authority, and with accepting boundaries and maybe... just maybe... he has some violent tendencies, too..."

"Oh..." Chin and Danny nods quietly, trying not to meet Steve's eyes.

"_Oh_?" he looks at them pointedly "what do you mean, '_oh_'? you think they're right? are you out of your fucking minds? what happened to kind hearted, smart, lovely and perfect? wait! do you think it's my fault, too?"

"We never said it" Chin says quickly.

"But?" Steve asks furiously.

"But we have the feeling it most definitely might be..." Danny adds.

()()()

"You see? this is one of these modern touchy-feely programs when they have the parents involved with every little fucking thing. They send these written reports about what the children are doing, and what they're eating and how many times they go to the bathroom and stuff like that. I mean, it's crazy. We're getting so much information about the kid, each report is longer than an average arrest sheet. The kid is not even three yet, for god sakes what the hell do they have to write about? of course we never read it. I mean, who has the time? Or the energy? And it's really boring. Frankly, I thought nobody was reading it."

"Of course you wouldn't read it. I know you" Danny says understandingly "but Kono, surely..."

"I tried" she says miserably, coming to sit next to her three teammates in the break room "but it was full with so many details and things like peanuts allergies, and sunscreens and what you shouldn't do with your children and all sorts of other crap... at the end, I was only skimming it occasionally on the weekends. I mean, one look at the kid is enough to know he's doing perfectly fine. He's great."

The three men around her nod encouragingly. "He's awesome" Steve takes her hand, when she drops her eyes down and sighs with guilt.

"So basically, we were sitting there in the classroom" Kono continues "after Ms. Pine called the day before and said she was _very concerned_ because we didn't respond to her letters asking us to call her as soon as possible."

"Which you didn't, because apparently you couldn't be bothered to read her fucking letters in the first place." Danny finally gets it.

"Right..." Steve drawls "she informed us she had scheduled a meeting with her and with the principal and that we are expected to be there. The both of us. She was quite intimidating when she said it."

"At least then, you must have looked at the letters..." Chin offers gently. By the shameful look on his relatives' faces he can tell that they didn't.

"Unfortunately the letters were... _reassigned_." Steve explains to his astonished teammates.

"Reassigned?" Danny repeats dryly.

"John used them to make paint bombs." Kono clarifies.

"Paint bombs?!" Chin and Danny look at each other with growing concern.

"Yes" Steve says enthusiastically "you know, when you take a piece of paper, fold it to form a ball and dip it in paint. Then, you throw it at the wall and it makes a big color splash all over it. It's pretty awesome."

"Only he couldn't find any paint..." Kono muses.

"Yes" Steve nods "after we caught him trying to paint the dog blue, because he wanted him to be the same color as the ocean, we hid all the paints."

"He used Ketchup instead" Kono explains "he bombed the kitchen wall with red color bombs made of his teacher's letters and ketchup. It took Steve two days to repaint the wall after that."

"He's very creative, the little guy" Danny looks horrified "please don't tell me this is the story you told his teacher and the principal when they asked you why you didn't respond to their letters..."

"I only tried to be honest" Steve cringes.

"I wasn't quick enough to stop him" Kono shakes her head in remorse.

"Anyway" Steve continues, ignoring the three pairs of eyes looking at him accusingly "we got there, to Ms. Pine's class, and they made us sit in these small little chairs they have for the children, while she sat behind her desk, and the principal stood beside her holding an enormous folder. You know, like the big black one we show witnesses when we want them to look at mug shots. I thought it was the folder of the entire pre-school, but apparently it was John's private folder. He has quite a rap sheet, my little boy."

"Don't say it like it's a good thing" Kono spits at him in irritation "it was horrific" she explains to the other task force members who watch them with growing alarm "they treated him like he's some kind of a juvenile delinquent."

"What did he do?" Chin looks at them wide-eyed, as he tries to keep his voice calm and leveled.

"Well..." Steve takes a careful glance at Kono "he climbed the big gate of the pre-school because he thought he saw a yellow butterfly there, and fell to the other side of the fence. He climbed the big Acacia tree in the yard and jumped down claiming he was a paratrooper, crashing into the small garden the children made in agriculture class. He lead all the rest of the kids, and they messed with the sinks in the bathroom, flooding the place completely because he said they could make a small sea there. He organized a food fight after Ms. Pine refused to let them have ice cream for lunch. This was after the spring vacation, when he was home for a while and got used to eating ice cream every single day" They can all see the pointed look Steve sends towards his wife.

"You're kidding, right?" she tells him exasperated "fine. You can pin the ice cream thing on me... but all the rest? jumping, flooding, exploring, doing dangerous things...?"

"The both of you are not as innocent as you might like to think" Danny stops them before the beginning of a full scale fight "anyway, you're not stupid. You must have had an idea what the kid might be doing. Couldn't you prepare a proper defense strategy?"

"I tried" Kono grumbles "I made Steve wear his tightest tee shirt, and made him shave and look as sexy as possible, and when Ms. Pine opened the door for us, I could see she was... impressed... but the principal... Jeez, she's not that easy to work on. She's very experienced. She'd seen enough not to let my dear husband's beautiful figure mess around with her head. _She_ was the one thinking about sitting us in the children's chairs in the first place, she's shrewd. God! when she saw I was pregnant, she looked at me with so much anger, I could see she was questioning our parental skills. She might even call social services on us..."

"Surely you had other things to use for your defense besides Steve's sex appeal" Chin says desperately "no offence brah"

"None taken" he sighs "we did, actually. Kono started talking about our jobs, and the way we're both working long hours, fighting criminals. She talked about the stress at home, and how John is a sensitive and delicate child who is very impressionable and absorbs all the things that come out of our work, and how with the new baby coming, there is even more stress, now. She promised that after the baby comes, when she'll be home with him more, and especially with a new _girl_ in the family... it will definitely be more calm and gentle and stable..."

"In other words, you lied through your teeth." Danny states dryly.

"Precisely" she smiles bitterly "and it looked like it was working. I can be very persuasive you know... I handled it as if it was an undercover job. I was the perfect example of a fifties style smiley house wife, interested only in raising children, baking cakes and greeting her hard working husband with his sleepers, when he comes home after slaving to provide for his perfect little family."

Danny and Chin can't stop the laughter when she describes it like this. Steve only watches her with sheer horror when he imagines their home like that.

"They were buying it? really?" Chin asks after they stop laughing.

"Yes" she nods decisively "I could see they were getting more and more relaxed and becoming more understanding, and the principal even smiled at me..."

"So... great... you're off the hook. Right?" Danny says with a questioning look "it's all fixed. So what's the problem?"

"We were just in the middle of discussing how wrong it is when a child is exposed to so much violence and aggression, and that we have to keep him away from any references of fights and battles and blood and..."

"Yes... and...?" Chin and Danny asks simultaneously.

"And...? and then John barged into the classroom, wearing a big helmet Kapali brought him when he came back home form Stanford, and holding a paper sword he made in art class or something. Before we had the time to stop him, he jumped into the middle of the classroom, stood in front of the principal and Ms. Pine and screamed _"death before dishonor!"_ Then he jumped towards the principal and stuck the paper sword in her belly."

()()()

There's a deep suffocating silence around when they all look at Steve pacing back and forth across the pavement. They all follow him with their eyes, trying not to make a sound. He looks unhappy, to say the least. Actually, he looks completely pissed off and on the verge of fucking explosion.

"I was blaming myself" he says quietly. It sounds so casual when he says it. As if he really _does_ blame himself. They're not stupid. They can detect the warning tone hidden behind his words. He most definitely _not_ blaming himself for whatever it is he is talking about. He's blaming _them_.

"I can see why you thought I wouldn't notice." he continues, his arms crossed on his broad chest, watching the five figures lined up against the wall in front of him. "I can see why when my three years old son acted a little bit... _enthusiastically_ and with an increased level of let's say... _active curiosity... _I can see why you'd all think I'll see it as my own fault."

"What is he talking about?" Kono's mother asks her daughter when they sit on the Adirondack chairs in the lanai next to Kono's father.

"Believe me mom, there's no way I can explain it in a way that will sound reasonable" she huffs.

"Don't interrupt" Kono's father says from the other side of his wife's chair "it's really entertaining. I think Steve is on a roll here..."

"The kid is young" they here Steve's voice again as he walks slowly in front of his five brothers in law, who he carefully lined up against the Kalakaua household wall "he is easy to impress. He is curious, and inquisitive, and for an unknown and obscured reason, he thinks the world of you all."

"Do you think he'll hurt them?" Mary Ann comes to sit on the grass next to Kono with a bowl of popcorn.

"Where's John?" Kono asks suddenly "Mare, he was supposed to be with you in the kitchen."

"Relax, he's bringing the beer." Mary Ann says offhandedly, her mouth full of popcorn, just as the small child appears from the house dragging behind him his big toy aircraft carrier, with seven beer bottles on top of it. Of course, the aircraft carrier gets stuck in one of the cracks in the pavement and all the bottles fall around it, some of them breaking noisily, making everyone turn towards the small child who looks thoughtfully at the big mess around him.

Steve takes one look at the mess, and realizes exactly what's going on "there's room in this line up for you too, Mare" he spits towards his sister "no, John, don't try to pick it up... please, Kono, babe, can't you see I'm in the middle of something here...?"

"Keoni, come here please" Kono calls to her son. Her voice sounds a bit strained and she can hardly breathe suddenly.

"What's wrong, darling?" Kono's mother asks her in concern.

"What are you doing daddy?" John asks curiously running to stand behind his father, crossing his hands on his little chest, too.

"He doesn't even listen to me anymore" Kono grumbles exhaling sharply "he simply adores Steve now, always looks up to him, following his every move. He used to think the world of me, once. Used to worship the ground I walked on. It's the same thing that happened with Kai all over again." she closes her eyes suddenly, and holds her stomach.

"Kono... are you having contractions?" Kono's mother asks her suddenly "what's going on?"

"Yeah..." she whispers, waiting for the contraction to pass "but we still have time."

"I'm talking to your uncles a little bit. Go sit with mom, it's fine." Steve says to the young version of him "anyway, where were we?" he looks at the five young men in front of him, who quite conveniently don't seem to recall this specific piece of information. "Oh yes. Your pathetic attempt to get away with corrupting my son."

"Yes" John nods seriously from beside his father.

"I know that I'm not the _traditional_ dad" he continues, walking again in front of the guys, and trying to ignore the fact that his son follows his exact footsteps "I know, that in the past, when I had no other option I may have exposed John to activities which could possibly be defined as... _adventurous_ by some people..."

"You took him surfing when he was less than one year old" Kale reminds him.

"Well, actually Kono took him surfing the first time" Steve scratches his head.

"_You_ took him sky diving four months ago." Nohoki says.

"Yes, but he loved it." Steve clarifies.

"I saw you teaching him how to land properly on his legs, after jumping off the top of the stairs at your house" Makaio adds.

"And you took him with you to work, and had him working on a kidnapping case" Kale says before Akela puts his hand on his mouth. They both remember exactly why Steve had to take John to work that day. Actually only two weeks ago their mother took off the grounding she sentenced them to after that particular incident.

"Anyway" he raises his voice a little bit trying to ignore their well established arguments "it's no wonder that when I was called to my son's pre-school teacher, and was accused of exposing him to violence and rules breaking and crazy stunts, automatically I thought it was my fault."

"Steve" Kono cries from behind him "babe..."

"A second, baby. I'll be right with you."

"Only you made a crucial mistake." He says to the guys.

"We did?" Kapali asks cautiously.

"Steve" Kono calls again, as her parents and Mary Ann help her up from the chair.

"In a second, Kono. Yes you did!"

"Steve..." Kono's mother calls him too.

"A really big and crucial mistake" Steve looks at them sharply.

"Steve" Mary Ann cries.

"Oh leave him" Kono spits in irritation "he can come later, when he finishes with this nonsense."

"what is the motto of the US Navy?" he asks the five of them, all of them looking at their sister being carried away by their parents to the car.

"Emmm... Steve..." Makaio mumbles.

"Go on. Tell me." he insists.

"Death before dishonor?" Kale tries "listen Steve..."

"You would think, now would you?" he spits triumphantly "John" he turns towards his son "what is the motto of the US Navy?"

"_Non sibi sed patriae_" John shouts loudly, stretches into attention.

"Good boy" Steve smiles and gathers his son in his arms "_Non sibi sed patriae - Not self but country_. You see?" he turns towards his brothers in law "I don't mind that you taught him to mess around with the rules in his pre-school, or told him about the food fights you had when you were children, or the stupid idea you gave him to flood the bathroom, but the fact that you taught him the _wrong motto_?! I would have you all hanged for treason!"

"_Steve_" They all shout at him now, when he's still too busy glaring accusingly at them.

"What?" he asks at last "what's wrong?"

"_Kono is having the baby_" they all shout together.

()()()

"I'm here, I'm here" he barges into the room to find them helping her climb on the bed, and take off her closes.

"Commander" Dr. Lee looks at him from the other side of the room, where she stands filling Kono's chart "I sure hope you do a better job running your team than running your children's births. Do you think you would ever get here on time?"

"He's improving" Kono smiles at him when he looks a bit embarrassed "I hope that by the time we have our fourth child he'll get the hang of it."

"Fourth?" he whispers to her when she positions herself on the bed, and he stands at her side, stroking her hair.

"We're having six" she notifies him just before she makes a long wailing shriek when a strong contraction takes a hold of her entire body.

()()()

It's quicker this time. At least this is what Kono claims. He was only there for the end of John's birth, and even that is still a bit fuzzy, either from the fall he sustained less than half an hour before that, or because he was much too excited to notice anything as minor as the time. Either way, it takes about an hour and a half until they finally hear the sweet sound of a crying baby filling the room. He gives her a passionate, happy, exhilarated kiss before he jumps towards Dr. Lee and the nurse and extends his hands towards the screaming baby "she's perfect" the doctor smiles at him.

"She's smaller than John was" he says in concern.

"She's perfect, commander. Believe me" the doctor says reassuringly "she's a girl, so she's allowed to be smaller."

"She's beautiful" he whispers, kissing the baby's wet head before he hands her to Kono "she's the spitting image of you."

"You're lucky" she laughs holding her new baby girl, snuggling her against her bosom "my mother wouldn't handle another example of the superiority of your genes."

"Your mother loves me" he mumbles sitting in front of her and moving a strand of black hair away from her sweaty face.

"Right" she laughs "don't listen to your father, sweetie" she smiles to the serious looking newborn "he's a bit delusional."

"I love you" he tells her quietly, moving his fingers slowly on her arm which holds the baby.

"Good" she smiles brightly towards him, her lovely dimples making his heart beat violently inside his ribcage, like always "now go get my son."

()()()

The room is clear by the time he gets back.

"We have about five minutes until the rest of your family will barge in here" he tells her when he walks into the room with John on his shoulders.

"Come, Keoni" she calls towards him "come see your new sister."

Steve sits on the bed, and puts the small child next to him, facing the two women in their lives "she's small, ha?" he asks his son.

"Yup" he nods seriously, staying next to his father.

"You know, you were just as little when you were born" Kono tells him smiling. He only looks up at her thoughtfully.

"You want to get closer?" Steve asks him "she can't see you when you're sitting so far away from her."

The small child looks like he's thinking carefully about his next step. Then, he moves slowly from his father's side and crawls slowly towards the baby who's lying in his mother's arms. He moves above the little creature, sending a tentative hand to move the white sheet away from her face. He looks at her for a long time, assessing her carefully, and she looks back at him with a puzzled look.

"She has big eyes" he tells his mother, looking at her in wonder.

"Yes. She has brown eyes, like me."

"She's cute" he smiles brightly, his face are lightened by the happiness reflected in his mother's eyes when she starts laughing at his childish excitement.

"She's really cute" Kono laughs nodding enthusiastically.

"So are you" Steve grabs his son and holds him up in the air kissing his belly loudly "my cute little baby SEAL."

"I'm not a baby" the boy shrieks "I'm a boy SEAL."

"Oh Yeah? who said?"

"Uncle Danny."

"Of course he did." Steve laughs "let's get your aunts and uncles and grandparents now, they probably want to see the baby, too."

()()()

"She's amazing" Kono smiles stretching on the sofa, watching Malia holding the one week old baby as she walks slowly across the living room. "She's better than John was. She's sleeping almost a full night, she hardly ever cry and she eats like there's no tomorrow."

"So what's your point?" Malia smiles tenderly towards the baby "it's easier having a girl? or is it easier having a second child?"

"I don't know" Kono shrugs happily "I guess you'll find out soon. You'll be having your first daughter in less than a month. Then we'll know."

"Yes" Malia beams towards her "we will." The two women look at each other quietly for a few seconds, smiling silently in friendship and love. "So... how's Steve taking this?" Malia asks eventually "having a girl, I mean..."

"Steve?" she smiles "he's great. He admires her. Seriously. I've never seen him that captivated by anything before. He can just sit and stare at her for hours. I even caught him waking her up one time, just to be able to pick her up and hold her. I mean, he was pretty crazy with John too, always checking on him and making sure he's safe. He was driving me crazy. But this time, it's like he's hypnotized by her. He's already talking about extending his vacation for additional two weeks..."

"Men and their daughters" Malia laughs "he acts just like Danny."

"Yes. The two of them talk for hours on the phone. He makes Danny tell him everything about Grace when she was a baby. They sound just like two old hens when they discuss it like that, only... you know... they drink beer and talk about murders and crimes too, so it's not exactly the same..."

"Well, good that you have him home with you. I mean, with John being thrown out of pre-school."

"Oh, this?" Kono huffs dismissively "it's all been taken care of, actually."

"Really? how?"

"Apparently the principal was Kale and Akela's pre-school teacher. My mom knows her."

"Oh..." Malia says apprehensively.

"Exactly" Kono laughs "she went to see her, reminded her who she was, explained how it would be in her best interest to ignore John's... _more creative approach_ towards fun and games, and described what she'll do to her if she said no. Apparently they had the _exact same discussion_ when the twins were his age. My mom reminded her how they ended up burning the place down after they messed with something in the electricity system. She really got her perspectives right after that. It actually made John look like an angel..."

"For crying out loud Kono, your family is a nightmare."

"The guys are..." she agrees "but Enakai here, is a girl. I really have high hopes for her."

"Yeah?" Malia laughs "because the girls in the family are really _a walk in the park_, right? Face it Kono, judging by You and Mary Ann, I don't think you'll ever have a quiet moment from her either. "

Kono's mortified look when she realizes this makes Malia laughs so hard, she almost wakes Enakai up.

* * *

*Enakai - Glowing sea; raging sea


	6. Chapter 6 - Alone time

**A/N: **It took far too long, I know. Sorry about that. Inspiration is hard now. The show is killing me! but, I hope this will be a reasonable consolation. I'm continuing the tale features the McGarrett household. This one takes place when Enakai is a little older, and John is almost four. Steve and Kono at the heart of it, obviously.

Oh and yeah... total fluff here. Consider yourselves warned.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Alone Time**

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You're taking your clothes off."

"You're an amazing detective baby, Really. The best on my team" he says as he takes off his shoes, and starts unbuttoning his cargo pants.

"Steve, get dressed. It's not the right time, or the right _place_ for that matter."

"We have time" he whispers hastily, pulling her roughly against him "it will only take a few minutes."

"I remember a time when you used to get insulted when I suggested this kind of time frame..."

"I'm being realistic" he breathes, moving his arms to help her out of her shirt "and besides, I think my ability to estimate time has diminished, as well as the rest of my cognitive functions."

"You're tired, baby" she strokes his hair tenderly, smiling sadly into his face "we both are..."

"Nope" he shakes his head decisively "tiredness has nothing to do with it. It's the lack of sex..." He picks her up swiftly, sits her on the bathroom counter, and kisses her bare chest with a groan. "We haven't done it in ages..." he mumbles "it drives me insane."

"I know it does, baby" she moans to his familiar touch "but I don't think my cousin's bathroom is the optimal place for a..."

"Kono, can John drink coffee?" they hear Malia calling from the other side of the door "because he insist he always does, and he drank half of Chin's cup already, and..."

"_No way_!" they both scream at the same time, as they try to get dressed frantically, and burst out of the bathroom. They are greeted by the laughing Malia, but they ignore her and keep running towards the living room.

"Why did you let him drink it?" she frowns towards her cousin who stands there carrying his baby girl in his arms "now he'll never fall asleep..."

"He told me he drinks coffee all the time."

"Of course he does" Steve groans "whenever _we're not looking_. How could you think we allow him to drink coffee? he's a small kid, for crying out loud."

"Well, Steve" Chin sounds offended "I didn't think you'll allow him to climb trees, jump off airplanes and surf either, so I guess I was a little bit fuzzy in regard to your limits there!"

He sends a desperate look towards his wife, and picks up his son, who looks very satisfied with this recent achievement "we're not getting any sleep tonight, ha buddy?" he asks rhetorically.

"No" John says nonchalantly.

()()()

It's one in the morning when he wakes up when one of John's feet kicks him straight in the face. He opens his eyes with confusion, and realizes he is lying on the floor in his son's bedroom, with an opened book on his chest. The plan was pure and simple, read the boy a bedtime story, get him to sleep as fast as possible, while Kono feeds the baby and tucks her in, in their room. They really hoped that with a little bit of planning and well orchestrated dinner, showers and nighttime entertainment, they could, eventually, get some alone time, just the two of them. "Oh... Shit" he mumbles, as he takes a look at his wrist watch and sees what time it is. He looks at his son who is lying on the low bed, holding his toy airplane, the same toy which keeps annoying his father to no end, his head is facing the wrong direction, and his tiny leg still pressed into his face.

He gets up slowly, and puts the book back on the shelf. Then, He picks up the sleeping child, gently and turns him over to the right side of the bed. He plants a quick kiss on the boy's hair and tucks him in tenderly, then he makes his way quietly back to the master bedroom, still hoping.

()()()

She's lying flat on her stomach, head buried under the pillow. He glances at the crib beside her, his beautiful girl is sleeping soundly. Even though he's annoyed, and disappointed and more than just a little bit frustrated, he can't help the smile that spreads on his lips when he sees for the hundredth time how she's the spitting image of her mother. He moves quietly, and gets into bed, trying not to wake her up. When he's lying down, she moves automatically against him, searching for his familiar touch. He kisses her head, and sighs with resignation at their, again, unexecuted plans. Fine, whatever. He knew all along, it was a fifty fifty chance.

()()()

"Wake up, baby" she whispers in the morning, nudging him not so gently.

"What?" he wakes up with a startle "what happened?"

"Nothing happened" she rolls her eyes at his usual paranoia, slipping the tank top she's wearing over her head "we have about thirty minutes until Eni wakes up, I've locked the door, I'm ready... come on sailor, get a move on."

He takes a look at the crib, the baby is sleeping, a look at Kono, she's already naked. It's hardly even morning, his brain is still wrapped up in sleep and exhaustion, but a quick look at the bare-chested woman beside him, makes him move in the right direction. he moves quickly, leans on his arm, and pulls Kono under him, kissing her hungrily. They move together, his eyes boring into hers, as he moves his hands all over her with desperate intensity. He hears her breath catches in her throat when he touches her inner thigh, and feels her nails dig into his biceps when her whole body starts to tight in response to him. He smiles encouragingly at her, and she starts to moan quietly, kissing his neck. He can't believe they are actually doing it, at last, because it's a fucking miracle when there's still no sound from the sleeping baby, and his wife just looks at him, smiling, loving, beautiful like the sun and the ocean and the...

"Mommy" there's a small voice from the other side of the door, and the sound of John rattling the door handle "mommy, I can't open the door."

"I swear, he does it on purpose" Steve groans "fuck Kono, it's five in the morning, how can he be up?"

"I have no idea, Steve" she sighs "maybe because he's _your son_ and it's your waking hour, too... Keoni, sweetie" she calls softly "it's still early, why don't you go back to bed for a few more minutes?"

"No" the boy answers seriously "I want to be with you."

She looks at her husband, he looks back at her for a few seconds, then he moves off of her, silently, and drops on his back beside her. She takes a deep breath, and he lies there rubbing his face with the heels of his hands, in complete surrender. She sits on the bed and finds Steve's tee shirt, and puts it on, before she walks to the door and unlocks it. John stands there with his toy airplane in his hand, and looks up at her happily.

She bends down, and hugs him forcefully, kissing his neck, making him laugh with the tickling sensation. "Good morning, sweetie" she whispers.

"Good morning, mommy" he kisses her on her cheek.

"Go say good morning to daddy" she whispers "he's a little bit sad, OK?"

The boy runs to the bed obediently, climbs on it, and climbs on top of his father's tall figure, trying to pull his hands away from his face.

"Good morning Daddy" he shouts, kissing him on his face "why are you sad?"

Steve sends a resentful look towards Kono, before he grabs his eldest son in his arms and lifts him up in the air above him. The child just giggles when he turns him upside-down, his legs dangling in mid air.

"Oh... you know... it's just some men's stuff..." he laughs "I'll tell you when you're older."

"I'm three and... mommy... how old I am?" John cries towards his mother.

"You're three and three quarters, baby" she tells him, picking up the baby who wakes up with all the commotion "remember?"

"I'm big" he cries.

"Yes... you're big" Steve says seriously "your brain is already quite developed. Which means you can actually remember things now, and this is why we can't risk _doing it_ when you're awake anymore, because we're afraid to cause you psychological damage..."

"hu?" John looks at him curiously.

"I know" Steve nods seriously "I don't buy it either..."

()()()

"It's unbelievable, these kids are psychic I tell you. At this point, it's enough for me to only _think_ about it, before they just come up with some devious plan to ruin it."

"Your kids don't have a devious plan to ruin you sex life, Steve. You're being ridiculous" Danny tells him for the umpteenth time.

"Of course they do" he argues "you have to see them. I swear, the minute I get too close to their mother they instantly come up with something for us to do."

"Steve, you're talking crazy..."

"I'm not. It's like a war of attrition with them. Last night for example, I had to finish everything for the governor, so I basically worked until eleven thirty. When I got home, Kono was on the verge of insanity after trying to put them both to sleep, and keep John from feeding the baby to the dog, and get him to the shower in one piece. I found her half dead on the couch, with the baby sleeping on her chest, and when I took her to bed, she woke up and it took us another half hour to make her sleep again. Then, John woke up at one thirty, and demanded juice, a bedtime story and for me to go over his room and look for monsters, which I'm sure he heard about from one of his friends because he actually told me _there are no fucking monsters in the world, anyway_. The little brat, he waited until I went over the entire room first, before he shared this revelation with me... Then Eni woke up again at three in the morning and it was _party time_ again until three forty five. The both of us were too wound up after that, so we actually tried to have some... you know... _quality time_... but around four thirty, we were so exhausted we practically fell asleep in the middle. Then, at five forty, John woke up for the final time, and started jumping up and down on his bed, and fell and opened his skull and his cries woke the baby up, and we spent the rest of the morning trying to patch his head up in the shower, and get Eni to calm down..."

"Well, babe, you know the nights... can be rough..."

"The days are worse" he grumbles "we try to have a descent conversation, or I just lean in to kiss her, or touch her hair, and the both of them... it's like they have special sensors to know that I'm getting too close, and they just do everything they can to prevent it."

"Don't be paranoid, Steve..."

"I'm not. It's not paranoia if they _really are_ out to get you. Every time, the kid has a question, or he needs us to get him something from the upper shelf, or he needs us to load a game in the x-box or... I don't know. They even do their best to coordinate their bathroom routine. Whenever Eni needs to be changed, I ask John if he wants to go too, and he always says no. Then, five minutes after the baby is all set, he suddenly needs to go! I swear, I spend half the time with these kids on bathroom duty, there's no way they don't do it on purpose..."

"Steve, there's only two of them, and they're small... It could definitely be worse, I thought Kono wanted six children..."

"She did" he nods gravely "but I'm not worried anymore. I don't even get to kiss her, not to mention... anything more elaborate, at this point. If she wants to have more babies, it will take no less than another_ immaculate conception_, and I don't think she's ready to be the next leader of a new monotheistic religion. She's way too tired for that!"

()()()

When he comes home the next day he finds his entire family on the living room floor. Kai who is slumped tiredly on the floor, is the only one who even notices his appearance. He stands up, slowly, like he does it despite of his better judgment, and comes to stand next to him, wagging his tail politely. The other three are lying on their stomachs, Eni is lying inside a big barricade made of Lego bricks, while Kono and John are building something around her, under John's very explicit, demanding and, quite alarmingly, authoritative instructions.

"What are you guys doing?" he smiles when they all look at him surprised.

"We're building a fortess" John shrieks "to protect Eni."

"A fortess?" he looks unsurely at his wife who smiles at their son.

"A fortress" she explains "to protect her from... what was it, John?"

"From the cutrepulers!" the kid says seriously for the hundredth time "from the big bad cuterpulers."

"The what?" he asks with confusion.

"I have no idea" she shakes her head "I asked a few times, but his explanations were very complicated."

He puts down his gun and his badge, and stands on all fours, above them, kissing them one by one. Then he gets to Kono, and helps her to turn on her back, and he just holds her neck gently, and kisses her tenderly, and longingly, for a few minutes.

"Daddy, you're breaking the fortess" John tries to push him away.

"I'm not" he protests "I just want to play with you guys."

"You want to help us build the fortess?" John cries happily.

"Yeah... sure, buddy" he mumbles, as his lips travel softly on his wife's face "I just... can I play a bit with mommy first?"

The sudden collapse of the wall of blue Lego bricks on his head, suggests that he can't...

()()()

It's seven AM Saturday morning and the four of them are at her parents' door. She tries to argue it's way too early to interrupt them like that, but he takes one look at the toddler next to him who's been wide awake and making a mess for the last two hours, and another at the happy looking baby who seems to be thinking sleeping is for sissies, and a total waste of her precious time, and ignores her.

When her father opens the door, and takes the image of his eldest daughter, and her red rimmed eyed husband, he understands immediately.

"Come in, guys" he laughs, stopping only for a second to take the baby from Kono's arms and kiss John's head as the little boy bursts into the house like a Tsunami "you have a case?"

"Yes" Kono says quickly.

"No" Steve says it at the same time.

"For god's sakes can't you act like a decent person and lie, for once in your life?" she looks at him accusingly.

"He's your father, I can't lie to him" he tries to defend himself.

"You can't lie to anybody. Ever" she hisses furiously "that's one of your biggest flaws."

"You expect me to burst into your parents' home in the weekend, wake them up, and then lie to them about why we're here?" he looks incredulously at her.

"I don't _expect_ you to do it" she says truthfully "but it would have been nice if you at least tried!"

"They have six children" he reminds her "I'm sure they have an idea of how we feel, and about our problem."

"I knew it was a bad idea" she sighs miserably "I _asked_ you, I _begged of you_, not to include my parents in our sex life."

"We have two children, Kono" he spits angrily at her "I think they already know we're having sex."

"Of course we do" her father says thoughtfully, reminding them suddenly of his presence "we just try not to think about it too much, you know... if we can help it..."

"Well, you don't have to try so hard" she grumbles "we actually don't."

"Yeah" Steve sighs "that's our problem."

()()()

"Of course I have never had this kind of problem" her father tells him when they stand just the two of them in the lanai drinking pineapple juice.

"I don't buy it" Steve shakes his head "Kono was a bit older than two when Kapali was born, and then you had the rest of them, about two years apart from each other."

"You see?" her father smiles "no problem at all. Actually, no problems still..."

"Jeez, man" Steve almost chokes on his juice "I probably shouldn't be hearing this."

"You just need to be more creative" her father laughs at him "divert their attention, and keep them occupied with something else while you're..."

"I don't know. I've tried everything" Steve sighs "maybe your kids were more disciplined than mine..."

"Are you kidding me?" her father looks at him like he's stupid.

"Yeah, you're right. Must be something else..."

"Go home, Steve" he claps him on the back "we'll take care of the little ones for a couple of hours. Go have some... _quality time_ with my daughter."

"Thanks, man" Steve looks at him gratefully "I really appreciate it."

"You should" her father nods seriously when they walk back to the house "I will be spending the next few hours imagining you've actually... I don't know..."

"Went surfing...?"

"I don't know" he looks at him thoughtfully "it doesn't sound as innocent as it should be, now does it?"

()()()

They hardly have time to get out of the car. They run to the door, and she's already pushing his shirt off, and kisses him hungrily, growling like an animal. He lifts her up in the air, and carries her inside.

"Living room floor" she breathes desperately "I don't want to wait anymore."

"Ok" he nods, as he lays her down, and takes off her shirt too "we'll start here, but after that we're using every single room in the house..."

"Every room?" she laughs.

"Every room, every surface, every god damn furniture" he tells her seriously "then, we're going outside, and doing it there, too."

"Fine" she gasps when he leans over to kiss her breasts.

"Fine" he breathes when her legs wrap around him.

There are about two minutes in which their heavy breathing, their moans and the distinct sound of skin touching skin, is the only sound in the big and suddenly empty house. They lie wrapped in each other, immersed in each other's warmth, drugged by the familiar contact and mesmerized by each other's scent. "I love you, baby" she whispers in his ear, making him hold her with such a desperate force "Kono" he looks into her eyes "I..." then the phone rings.

()()()

"No..." she cries, as he looks up at the offending object that is thrown on the sofa above them. "Please, don't..." she begs him "please, if you really love me..."

"Maybe it's the kids...?" he looks at her, his eyes burning blue.

"No..." she almost burst in tears "we both know it's Danny."

"It could be a case" he whispers.

"Steve..."

"You're first case since you came back to work."

"Steve..."

He gets up and walks to the sofa, and looks at the screen "It's Chin" he tells her, handing her the phone "you answer it" he says quietly "You're a kind, loving person, and I might do something we'll all regret."

()()()

He can see her tapping her foot impatiently, as she speaks with the witness on the other side of the lawn. He knows exactly how she feels. When she looks his way, her eyebrow is raised with a question, so he tries to smile encouragingly at her, and let her know he can see that she struggles, and it works, because she smiles back, before she moves her attention back to the crying witness in front of her.

"She's fine" Chin mumbles quietly beside him, his eyes pointed at the tablet he's holding "it's her first case since she's back, but it's Kono, you know."

"Yeah, I know" he says gratefully "she's fine. She's always fine. Now... show me what you found."

()()()

"The victim is Leonard Cain. He is the key note speaker in the conference held here in the conference center. He is the bestselling author of a well known guide books series, and he was supposed to present his new book this morning, at the big opening assembly. He was found here about an hour ago, lying dead in the middle of the golf course. The person who found him is Leonora Kim, one of the security guards. She was doing her daily round, and stumbled on the body. The organizers of the conference are Florence and Donald Baker" Chin scrolls down to another file "I looked at his cell phone records, they were both trying to call him all morning."

"So this golf course is a part of the conference center?"

"Yes. It's part of the Turtle Bay resort, I think Cain must have stayed in the hotel, too."

"What conference are we talking about? who is he?" Steve asks, looking back at the body in the middle of the golf course.

"Oh... this is the funny part." Chin smiles.

"Funny?" Steve looks at him questioningly.

"Very funny, yes." Chin says with all seriousness "I have to admit, I really wish Danny was here when I tell you this."

()()()

"A strong blunt trauma to the occipital region, he died instantly" Max tells them when they all gather around him "the object that killed him had an extraordinary velocity. It enabled a very strong and directed blow, there was no need for extra force or expertise. Basically, anyone could do it."

"Any idea for a potential murder weapon?" Steve asks.

"Yes. But only roughly..." Max says thoughtfully "I would say, it was probably a 4-wood golf club. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the _Srixon w302_."

"Really?" Danny looks at him strangely "the Srixon w302? I thought you said, _roughly.._."

"It might have been the _Adams RPM_, too" Max says honestly.

"Fine" Steve looks suspiciously at Max "did our victim had a 4 wood club in his club's carrier?"

"...No" Max says after examining the content of the bag that is thrown on the grass, next to the body.

"Great" Kono says "so all we have to do is look at all the guests' 4 wood clubs. We'll run a DNA test on them, or even better, the killer will be the one who's missing it altogether..."

"It's not that easy" Danny says nonchalantly "Max, correct me if I'm wrong here, but the 4 wood is not an integral part of the usual clubs collection a player carries, right?"

"No it's not... actually it's very interesting. Did you know that the first golf clubs were made of ebony? only later in the course of the 1800s with the progress in the sport, did the material change to wood. The original tree of which a golf club was made was the persimmon, also called _Diospyros_, which is a unique botanical family, with long history in the specific climate of the aquatic..."

"OK, fine." Steve raises his hand to try and stop Max's incoherent speech "so the club is not an appropriate route of investigation. Thanks. I got it... Danny, Chin, try to find everything you can about our victim. Kono, we're going to the conference, to see who was the last one to see our victim alive."

"You're taking Kono?" Danny asks incredulously.

"Yes. I'm taking Kono. What's wrong with that?"

"Well... I'm..." he looks at the four of them "it just that... I'm... usually you're ..."

"I'm taking Kono, and we're going to sit in the opening assembly of the conference and then we're going to talk to the organizers" Steve says patiently "believe me, babe. You don't want to go there with me..."

"I don't?" Danny asks when the two of them leave and he stays with Chin.

"Well, no brah..." Chin promises him "you really don't..."

()()()

"There's a big banner at the hotel lobby saying "_Welcome to the 3rd convention of spirituality, sexuality, sensuality and erotica_."

"You're joking" she says shakily, standing at the entrance, looking wide eyed at the banner.

"I'm serious as a heart attack" he assures her "our victim was supposed to present his new bestselling book here, it's called... ' _the beautiful language of sensual love_'. It sold millions..."

"Sensual love? what the hell is sensual love?"

"I don't know" he shrugs "maybe it has to do with the senses? a love you can taste, or hear or... I have no idea, babe" he smiles at her "come on, they probably explain it during the lecture."

"The lecture? are we going to listen to the lecture, now?" she looks at him like he's insane.

"Yes, of course" he assures her, pulling her by the hand "why do you think I refused to take Danny?"

()()()

It's not getting any clearer during the lecture. They sit at the back row, listening with the rest of the crowd. They identify the speaker as Mrs. Florence Baker, the same one from Chin's description. She's a middle aged woman, she wears a bright orange robe, and a blue turban hat, and she has big round earrings that reach to her shoulders and move every time she moves her head. She talks about connection, and about listening to the _roaring voice of the inner goddess within_, and about nourishing the flower of erotic bliss by opening a window to the _spiritual depths_ of every woman. The people beside them all nod in agreement, some of them humming, some of them chanting silently, and breathing deeply with their eyes closed. She looks carefully at Steve, he looks even more confused than she does.

"What does she mean by opening a window?" he asks her quietly.

"I have no idea" she whispers "maybe it's some kind of metaphor."

"Right" he nods.

"Kono..." he whispers again after a few more minutes "do you have some kind of goddess within you? because if you do, I really think I should know about it."

"I'm pretty sure I have no goddess within me, baby" she reassures him "if I did, I would have asked her to do the laundry, instead of just sitting there roaring like a crazy person."

"Right" he agrees "sounds reasonable."

They sit there in silence for a few more minutes, trying to follow the animated lecture. Florence talks about energy, and the _feral music that comes from the female's core_. She says that each male should try his best to hear it. She says it takes time and patience, but that a man should spend a few hours every day trying to hear his woman's unique frequency.

"A few _hours_? give me a break" she hears him mumble, and turns towards him, trying not to laugh. To her horror she sees him raising his hand.

"What are you doing?" she hisses frantically.

"I have a question" he says seriously "I want to ask her, how the fuck she expects a normal man to sit and listen to some frequency nobody can actually hear."

"She didn't mean it literally" she whispers "at least, I hope she didn't..."

"She's delirious" he tells her decisively "there's no way a man can do it, especially with two kids and a job..."

"Put your hand down, Steve" she says threateningly "Do it now, or..."

"Or what...?"

"Or you'll have a problem both with me, _and _my fucking inner goddess!"

()()()

They go to see Florence right at the end of her lecture. They introduce themselves and show her their badges. When they tell her about the death of her key note speaker, she is hardly surprised.

She tells them everything she knows, that Cain arrived at the island yesterday afternoon with his wife, that he called her from his hotel room, to say everything was fine. They went through the main points of his talk for about half an hour, and arranged to meet in the morning. He didn't get there, and she called his room, and his cell phone with no success. When the time went by, she had no other option but to give the talk herself.

They ask her about golf, which she never plays, they talk about threats, and about enemies, but she has nothing to tell them. She never actually met their victim, only talked to him on the phone, so they practically get nowhere with her. They are already on their way to leave, when Steve turns around and asks "was it a metaphor?"

"What was, commander?"

"The inner goddess and the frequency and the flower you need to nourish" he explains "because if it was meant to be taken literally, I think you have unreasonable expectations."

"Really?" she laughs "tell me commander, do you have a partner?"

"A partner? of course I have a partner. I'm in law enforcement, we all have partners."

"I don't think she's asking about Danny, Steve" Kono murmurs.

"Oh" he looks sheepishly at her "right… I got it. I have a wife, actually. Yes."

"Not if you continue with this line of questioning you haven't…" Kono informs him quietly.

"I was wondering about your sex life" Florence smiles at him "are you happy in your sex life?"

"I..." he tries to think about a suitable answer, a bit apprehensive under the furious look he is certain Kono sends him, even though he dare not look "actually, recently, we find it a bit hard to..."

"Sex is work, commander" she tells him seriously "you have to invest in it the same amount of energy and dedication you invest in your job. If you don't plan and make the time, and arrange your priorities correctly, it's the first thing you lose."

"Plan?" he looks at her thoughtfully.

"You're an army man, right?" she smiles at him.

"Navy, actually" he coughs slightly, trying to ignore Kono rolling her eyes.

"Even better" she cries "you're actually used to work with limited resources and within a small unit."

"I certainly am" he nods in agreement.

"He is?" Kono looks at her with resentment. Kill her now, but Steve seems to like this woman, way too much for his own good.

"Make a strategic plan then. Use your usual resources, delegate, divide responsibilities, use backup... you know the drill, better than I do. Believe me commander, If it works in the battlefield, it will work in bed, too."

()()()

He is lucky both their phones ring when they do. He answers Danny hurriedly, happy for the interruption. He has good news. They've found Cain's wife at the hotel room all packed up, ready to leave. They didn't need a lot of effort until she broke down, cried and confessed of everything.

"He was going to divorce her" Danny explains "he had a young girlfriend, which was… much more accommodating to his… eeemmm… demands…"

"You found the murder weapon?"

"In the trash can at the back of the hotel."

"Wow… great… well, let's get it to Charlie and see if it has her finger prints on it… that was actually easier than I would have imagined."

He disconnects the call and turns to his wife. "My mom says Eni is crying, and asked if she can bring her to see us."

"Sure" he nods "can they bring both of them to HQ? we're nearly done."

"I'll tell her" Kono sighs "I'm sorry, baby. I know this is not what we planned for the weekend."

"Don't worry" he smiles "I'm a SEAL, remember? I'll have a new plan, soon."

()()()

When they reach HQ the kids and Kono's parents are already there. They find the baby giggling in Chin's arms, and Danny trying to get John off the smart table, or at least persuade him to climb it without his shoes on. They say the proper thank yous to her paretns as they leave, and then they just left there, looking at their partners silently.

"Danny" he cries "you're in charge!"

"In charge? In charge of what?" Danny asks, holding John by his arms, and swinging him around the room.

"You're my best resource. I'm delegating everything to you. Chin, it's a small baby, it's simple, you have similar one at home, you should be able to take care of her for half an hour, right?"

"What?" Chin looks at his boss "why would I need to? Where are you going? I thought we were all going home…"

"Half an hour" he states dryly "keep them both alive and breathing. Being calm is optional." He grabs Kono's hand and drags her towards the stairs "oh and guys, we're on radio silence for now. I don't care what happens, I don't want to hear a sound!"

He pulls her hurriedly, and pushes her into the supply room.

"Steve?" she looks at him puzzled.

"Radio silence, baby" he reminds her quietly, before locking the door "now…" he whispers, kissing her slowly "about that goddess and her frequency…"


	7. Chapter 7 - Armed Conflicts

**A/N**: I know it's been a long time. I hope it would be worth the wait. In this segment John is about 5.5 years old and Enakai is about 2.5.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Armed Conflicts**

"_Help me! No, no, nooooooooo! Heeeeeeelp!_" There's a long tormented cry from upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asks horrified, freezing in his place, with his hand holding the fork half way to his mouth.

"That?" Steve frowns "that is my eldest son reacting _appropriately_ to his lice treatment..."

They sit in the kitchen, trying to eat dinner. Steve, Danny and little Eni, and the howling sound from upstairs never stops. When it's even getting louder, and more frequent, and they can practically hear John shouting "_no, no, you're killing them_..." they lose their appetite completely.

He catches little Eni just in time, when she's already half way upstairs, running to help her suffering brother "no, baby" he picks her up, and kisses her soundly on her cheese covered face "you know you can't go up there. You remember what happened last time, right? Mommy has enough to deal with without you barging in there too."

"I want to go help Keoni" she tells him, trying to pry out of his arms.

"He's fine, sweetie. He's just being ...a little _dramatic_... I promise, mommy will not let anything bad happen to him. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

"_AAAHHHHHH!_" there's another terror filled cry from above them. This time, Kai is howling in return from the opposite side of the closed bathroom door. He looks upstairs worriedly. He really has to fight the urge to run up there himself.

"Jeez, Steve, what are they doing up there?" Danny looks at him in alarm.

"I think this specific cry indicates that they've moved from washing his hair with the chemicals to that little lice comb phase."

"Why is he crying?" Danny looks up suspiciously.

"It's nothing new" Steve shakes his head "it's been like this in the last six months. _Every time_ he has lice, it's the same thing. First he screams when we put the shampoo on, declaring we're trying to poison him to death, then, when we clean him up, he says that we're killing all the poor lice, and points their bodies to us on the bathtub floor, _one by one_. Then, when we try to comb his hair, to get rid of the eggs and the rest of the dead lice, he shouts his heart out with every single pull on his hair. It's chilling. It sounds like we're skinning him alive."

"_AAAHHHHH! No, no nooooo!_" they can hear John's cry again.

"Jeez, Steve. Don't you think you should go up there? I can take care of the baby, maybe Kono needs help..."

"No" Steve shakes his head determinedly "I'm not allowed there anymore."

"_Not allowed_?" Danny looks at him with big eyes "what do you mean, _not allowed_?"

"Kono says I'm too soft with him, that I take his screams too seriously, and that I give up too soon. She says this is the reason he still has lice after six months of constant effort to eradicate them."

"I have lice, too" Eni tells him from under his chin.

"No you don't sweetie" he looks at her seriously "and if you ever will, we're giving you up for adoption."

()()()

"You're very pretty like this, SEAL boy" Danny tells the little child when he shows up in the living room half an hour later, sparkly clean, wrapped up in a big navy blue towel, with miserable expression on his face.

"The lice are all dead" he tells him devastatingly.

"Yeah" Danny looks at him seriously "but from the sound of it, it seemed like they gave a really good fight." John's eyes sparkle with hope when he hears this. "You want me to read you a story while your mom and dad clean up your room?"

"Yes" Eni calls from behind him, almost making him jump.

He sits with John by his side and Eni in his lap and tells them a story, while Steve and Kono go to clean John's room upstairs."

()()()

"He's neurotic" Steve shakes his head miserably, pulling the sheet off his son's bed.

"He's not neurotic, he's just... _imaginative_."

"_Imaginative_?" he looks at her incredulously "he'd just accused you of _lice genocide. _You were washing his hair, for god's sakes."

"He cares about the environment" she shrugs "it's actually sweet."

"Sweet?" he holds up a trash bag for her, as she throws some of John's clothes in it, and tries to asses which toys should be washed too "it sounded like you're killing him, skinning him alive. There was nothing sweet about it. We're lucky the neighbors know us..."

"You mean, know _you_!" she smiles "know you enough to expect the worst, and to be too scared to call the police."

"You're a funny girl" he frowns at her "I'm so lucky I have you. Anyway, I think he does it on purpose, just to play with our nerves."

"He's not doing it on purpose. He's... _sensitive_..." she drawls.

"_Sensitive?_" he cries in protest "how will he ever survive basic training with this kind of attitude?"

"First of all, he's _Five!_ He has a long, long time before he has to go to basic training, and second of all, maybe he won't even go to basic training... maybe he'll have other interests in his life, maybe he'll even be... _a pacifist_."

"_A pacifist?_" he looks at her startled, like she just stole his last Uzi "did you just called my son _a pacifist_? That's probably the meanest thing you've ever said to me..."

()()()

When they go down stairs carrying two big bags with their son's linen, clothes and toys to the basement, they see him standing in his underwear in front of Danny and Eni and explain to them excitedly how to fight dragons.

"So you take the lightsaber, and you stick it into the dragon's belly…"

"A lightsaber?" Danny asks dryly "did your mom made you to watch _Star Wars_ again?"

He doesn't even bother to respond to this unnecessary inquiry "and you cut it all the way up to his neck" he makes a big long gesture with his hand "and then you take a crossbow, and you light it on fire and then you…"

"Put a grenade" Eni squeaks from Danny's arms, earning herself a mortified glare from her father's partner.

It looks like John needs to think about it for a second, but after a while, he seems to be quite comfortable with his sister's tactical approach "and a grenade" he nods "you put a grenade on the crossbow, and then you shoot it into the dragon's mouth, and you hide behind a tree, and the dragon explodes, and there's a big _boom_!"

"_Boom!_" Eni claps her hands happily.

"And there're all sorts of bits of dragon in the air, and it's all filled with blood and dragon slime, and it has green goo that comes out of his nostrils, and there's smoke, and there's…"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, baby" she tells her husband when he stands there, listening carefully to his son's gory description "I don't think there's any chance he'll ever be a pacifist…"

()()()

It's a slow day. They have nothing to do. This so devastatingly true, that Danny is able to make him go to HPD with him to go over some arrests reports with Duke. He knows Steve is a bit agitated with the low case load, so he even lets him drive above the speed limit without too many arguments.

"She has all these guys writing to her on her _Facebook page_." Danny whines when they half way there and have already exhausted all the other reasons for his current dissatisfaction with life, the universe and everything "it's horrifying, I'm telling you. They put pictures of themselves, with her, or even without her, and they call her _'girl'_ and _'babe' _all the time".

"You call _me_ babe all the time. And Grace is in fact, _a girl_... I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"She has four hundred and sixty three friends." He continues.

"You're kidding." Steve looks impressed.

"I'm not" he shakes his head "I mean, how can it be for god's sakes? who the hell has four hundred friends?"

"She's really nice, you know" Steve tells him seriously "she's cute and gentle, and she's a very positive person... common Danno, you have to admit, sometimes it's hard to believe she's yours..."

"These are not friends" Danny looks at him with resentment, not entirely able to contradict his partner's description of his daughter "These are all hormone crazed, teenage stalkers who only try to hit on her."

"I'm sure you're over reacting." Steve smiles at him kindly.

"She can see all of them in a list at the side of the screen, and there's this kind of you know... news flash... like they have in CNN... you know... _feed!_ Yes! she said it's called feed, where it shows everything they do."

"Like a camera?" Steve looks intrigued.

"No, not like a camera you ignorant prick. It's like a written report about their activity."

"What activity?" Steve asks curiously.

"I have no idea" Danny says desperately "it was way too quick to read when she showed it to me, but it's nothing important from what I gathered. I mean... they mostly... _like_ things."

"Like what?" Steve looks at him unsurely.

"Things."

"Things like what?"

"Are you trying to be funny or difficult?" he asks him irritated.

"I'm not trying to do anything." he says defensively "I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"They make this _'like'_ sign to everything they see." Danny explains "she showed me."

"Everything?"

"Well..." he says thoughtfully "at least ninety, ninety five percent of what they see."

"Really?"

"They like pictures, and links, and people... and they like every stupid thing their friends do, because for some obscured reason they announce to the world about every little miniscule action they take. It's like they were the queen of England or something."

"What actions?"

"Josh ate an apple!"

"He did?"

"What?"

"Who's Josh?"

"I don't know. Who's Josh?"

"Danny... you just said..." Steve starts to lose patience.

"It's an example" he sighs "Josh ate an apple, and it was very tasty... Boom! forty six likes in a few seconds."

"Well... it's weird... but it sounds kind of harmless."

"Grace bought a new bikini, picture, seventy three likes, _and comments!_"

"Comments?" finally his partner sounds concerned like he should be.

"Looking hot, babe'. 'Do you take it off when you're _sunbathing?' _,' you can ride my board anytime..."

"_What?!_" Steve almost tips the car over, looking at his partner furiously.

"Now he gets it!" Danny sighs in relief "and these are only the comments I get, most of them are _in code!_"

"In code?"

"Yeah... three letters codes mostly. Lol, lou, lmao, imo... I was too upset by this time, and it showed... She refused to explain further..."

"This is not good" Steve shakes his head angrily "she can't put up with all this crap. She's sixteen for god's sakes, these guys are... _we're disallowing it!_" he says decisively.

"I know!" Danny nods enthusiastically "I told her, but she started ranting and screaming, and even crying, and she threatened to tell Rachel, and she was talking really fast... it was very difficult to argue with her" he sighs.

"You don't say..." Steve grumbles, "I wonder where she learned to do that... Anyway, it doesn't matter. She's out of this picturebook, yesterday. You have to put your foot down."

"It's called Facebook, and I know" Danny agrees willingly "no question."

"I'm sure it's just a trend, Danno." Steve tries to reassure him after a few moments of silence "this whole Facebook thing. I mean, _we_'ve never even heard about it until now, it will probably blow over in a few months."

()()()

The meeting with Duke goes well. And by going well Steve means, short. They have everything in order in thirty minutes, and they even have time for coffee. When they go out of the HPD chief's office they see a new big open space, with shiny new computers on the other side of the corridor.

"It's our new command and control" Duke explains when he sees their curious looks "we brought new technology, and we're on the verge of launching a new pilot program, to improve communication and data gathering from other law enforcement services in the country and overseas."

"It looks... impressive" Steve says slowly.

"It's all federal money." Duke smiles "a new initiative to prevent smuggling and international trafficking from the east to the US. Hawaii is the key location in which they're going to try this system. We're very excited. We'll be working with the ports authority, the coast guard, maybe some joint efforts with the Navy."

"This is amazing" Steve shakes his head "who's going to run it for you?"

"It's not easy" Duke says gravely "we're looking for the right person to do it."

"It's key, you're right" Steve agrees "you need a person with vast technological knowledge, who is experienced in integrated work with other agencies and has a background in law enforcement ."

"These were my thoughts exactly" Duke smiles "this is why I offered the job to your wife, a few weeks ago."

()()()

"I'm going to kill her!" he shouts pushing hard on the gas pedal.

"She's the mother of your children, of course you're not going to kill her."

"I was raised without a mother, and I came out pretty good. This is hardly an excuse..."

"I wouldn't use this in a proper argument if I were you."

"There's not going to be any proper argument" he informs him dryly "because I'm going to fucking kill her!"

()()()

"Kono, my office, Now!" he shouts when they enter HQ, storming towards his office.

She only sends him a surprised look. When she sees Danny's face, and he looks worried and a bit shaken up, and she suddenly remembers where they're coming from, she thinks she knows what's going on. She enters his office quietly, and finds him pacing around the room, his fists clenched and he's almost shaking with fury.

"Please, Steve" she says quietly "let me explain..."

"I can't believe you" he shouts, looking at her with amazement "how could you? I can't even _start_ to tell you what you did. Fuck, Kono I have no idea what is more horrible, the fact that you thought about leaving me, or the fact that you didn't have the decency to tell me about it, and I had to hear about it from someone else."

"Steve, I can see you're upset, but please, let me..."

"_Upset_?" he screams, thumping his hand on the desk violently "you think I'm _upset_?! You haven't seen _upset!_" he yells before moving his hand in his hair, and pacing around the room again "why the hell didn't you tell me?" he cries, his eyes burn with fury.

"Why?" she shouts back "because of _this_. Because I knew you'd react in such an irrational manner."

"_Irrational_?" he shouts so loud, she thinks she can hear the glass walls shake "irrational? What the hell would you expect? What kind of reaction do you think I should have to this? I just found out my wife, and my team member got a new job offer, and didn't even bother to tell me. This is a fucking betrayal, Kono. Where I come from, this would be considered a _minimal_ and tamed reaction..."

"Steve, I'm not trying to..."

"Damn right you're not." He cuts her midsentence.

"Steve..." she steps forward and reaches for him.

"Stay away from me" he hisses quietly. Then he grabs his keys from the desk, and walks past her to the door "I'll pick up the kids" he spits before he leaves "I'll see you at home."

()()()

She arrives home to find the three of them sitting in the back yard. When she steps out she sees Steve sitting with Eni and Kai in some kind of a circle, with three plates filled with strawberries and flowers before them. Eni is wearing a sparkly pink dress and a small paper crown Steve must have made for her, and Steve has flowers in his hair, and two scarves on his shoulders, while Kai has flowers on his big white fur, and scarves on his back. The three of them look very serious, and little Eni is moving between the two, talking to them in a very familiar authoritative manner.

"One flower for daddy" she says as she puts another flower behind Steve's left ear, making him look like someone who would probably be thrown out of his SEALs unit if they ever see him like that "and one flower for Kai..." she puts another flower on the dog's head, "and a strawberry for daddy" she puts a strawberry in her father's mouth, and he takes the opportunity to grab her little hand and kiss her, and it makes her squeal in excitement before she manages to escape "and a strawberry for Kai..." she tries to feed the dog a strawberry but he kindly refuses, moving his head gently away from her.

She looks around her to find her son, and locates him sitting a few yards away from them, arms crossed on his chest and a resentful look on his face.

"Hello everybody" she calls, but Kai and Eni are the only ones who respond. Kai wags his tail, and Eni shrieks "mommy's home!" as she runs towards her. Her two boys look... less enthusiastic...

"Steve" she starts with what she assumes is the bigger challenge of the two "please, I need to talk to you."

"No" Eni shakes her little head, looking back at her father "he can't. We're playing."

"I know baby, I'm sorry, but maybe you can play with Kai for a few minutes" she smiles, walking towards him "Steve, please. Let me explain."

"No" Eni shouts "you can't talk to him. He's the princess."

"I'm what?" he looks at his little girl "I thought... I thought _you_ were the princess."

"Yes" she agrees, as she moves to put another flower in his hair "I'm the princess, and daddy's the princess and Kai's the princess. we're all princesses."

"Baby" Kono tries not laugh when she sees Steve's startled expression "can I have some time with your princess, please?"

"No" she shakes her little head.

"Maybe Keoni can be your princess for a few minutes?" she smiles at her stubborn daughter.

"I'm not a princess" John calls from his position at the other side of the lawn.

"What are you doing over there, sweetie?" she looks at her son, desperately noticing that he looks even angrier than his father "come say hello."

"Don't move" Steve warns him sharply.

"I'm not allowed" he pouts, crossing his hands again, looking resentfully at his father.

"What happened?" she looks at her husband.

"Like he said. He's not allowed." Steve looks at his son "not until he thinks carefully about what he'd done and say that he's sorry."

"I'm not saying I'm sorry!" John shouts from his position away from them.

"Then you're staying there until you do." Steve informs him "we'll bring you dinner out here, if we have to."

She looks at Steve's face. He looks even angrier than earlier in his office. Normally she is the boundaries setting parent in their home, Steve is much too soft with the kids. It's the sweetest thing she had ever seen, the decorated SEAL, lieutenant commander and esteemed team leader, is like a putty in the hands of his small children. She finds it so endearing and sexy, she's even willing to forgive him for ruining their discipline, repeatedly. This time it's different. John probably crossed some kind of red line, because by the look of him, Steve means business this time.

"What did he do?" she asks quietly.

"He went to the ocean all by himself and didn't tell me" Steve looks pointedly at the child "if Kai wouldn't have barked, I wouldn't even looked. I caught him when he was already in the water."

She looks seriously at John. The boy is so naughty sometimes, and curious, and brave... like his father, they had to set a few lines of safety. Running down to the ocean, that is spreading temptingly so close to the house, alone, is one of them.

"I just wanted to see if my boat can sail."

"It doesn't matter" Steve tells him harshly "there are very few rules in this house, and this is one of them. You were told repeatedly not to do it, and you did. Now you have to face the consequences. "

John only looks on the ground, not giving up yet.

"Are you going to say you're sorry?" Steve asks him after a few more minutes.

"...I'll say it to mommy" he mumbles, after thinking it through, and realizing he's not going to win against his father this time. They can both see he's trying to backup without losing face here.

"Okay" Steve agrees after some thought "it will still count."

He runs to Kono, and holds her by the leg and looks up at her and whispers "I'm sorry."

"I know, baby" she bends down and kisses him on the head "thank you for telling me." He nods seriously, "now go say you're sorry to daddy too. He was very upset, and it will make him happy..."

He looks at Steve, who just sits there with Eni and Kai, raising his eyebrows at his eldest son, then he runs towards him and jumps on his shoulder "I'm sorry daddy" he says quietly to his ear.

Steve only grabs him and moves him so he can look at him properly "do you understand why I was angry?" he asks him gently.

"Yes." John nods.

"What do I always say?" he asks seriously.

"That if something bad will ever happen to me, it will be a disaster and a _cstatrophe_." John says obediently.

"Mmmm... close enough" Steve agrees "what else do I always say?"

"We have to respect the ocean" John says gravely.

"Smart boy" Steve smiles "now give me a hug" John hugs him forcefully "and a kiss" John kisses him soundly "you want to go swim for a little, just the two of us before dinner?" he asks his, again, happy child.

"Yes" John nods and stands up to pull his father off the ground.

"No" Eni cries "you can't. Daddy is my princess!"

"You are _my_ little princess" Kono picks up her girl, and kisses her on her belly "you and I are going to prepare dinner together, okay?"

She shrieks with the tickling sensation "Okay" she agrees eventually "but you have to do everything I say, Like daddy does."

"Daddy does everything you say?" she asks as they walk back towards the house.

"Yes" Eni nods.

"That's very impressive, baby. You think you can you teach me your secret?"

()()()

It's a tense and silent evening. They eat dinner together, but he never talks to her. They clean up, and help the kids with their showers, and tuck them in, but he never even looks at her.

"Steve" she says when he gets out of the shower, and she's sitting on their bed, in her sleepwear, waiting for him. He only frowns, and goes to the bed, and she watches with amazement how he picks up his pillow, and starts towards the door "what are you doing?" she gasps.

"I'll sleep on the couch" he mumbles.

"You're joking!"

"Goodnight, Kono" he says, turning away from her.

"On no you don't" she spits in irritation, tackling him from behind. He falls on the floor, and as he turns around quickly, to lie on his back, she straddles him, pushing her knees into his sides and restraining his arms to the floor.

"What are you doing?" he gasps when she pushes his wrists to the ground, hovering above him, eyes burning in rage.

"I'm your wife, your ass is mine" she hisses to him "you're sleeping with me, until you die, did you hear me?" she is beyond furious.

"Kono, stop it" he tries to move from under her, but she pushes her knees, and makes him groan with pain "what do you want?"

"I know you're angry, baby, but we really have to talk about this."

"We're not talking about it" he declares, looking at her angrily.

"Steve, you jump to conclusions, you don't let me explain. Please, I want to discuss it."

"We are not discussing it" he spits "it's too late for that. If you wanted to discuss it you should have told me when you first heard from Duke."

"Steve!"

"No, Kono."

"Okay" she sighs, taking her tank top off in one swift motion.

"What are you doing?" he looks at her worriedly.

"Whatever I have to do to get your attention" she informs him, hovering above him again.

"Sex?" he asks incredulously, his voice hitches when she pinches his nipples, sending electric vibration down to his spine "but we're still fighting..."

"Yeah" she murmurs, biting his neck "because of you..." she whispers against his skin "don't worry, you're going to like it..."

She's right. He _does_ like it. It's fucking marvelous. They end up spending half an hour on the floor, moving frantically together. She doesn't get much further though. When they're done, breathless, and shaking, and covered in sweat, he agrees to stay in their bed, but still refuses to talk.

()()()

"Are you fighting with Daddy?" John asks when they're all in the kitchen, having breakfast, and his parents are moving silently in the room without meeting each other's eyes.

"Of course not" Kono who brings the kids their cereal bowls answers immediately.

"Yes, she is" Steve says from the sink.

"For god's sakes" she mumbles, rolling her eyes at her husband's total incapacity to stretch the truth, even a little "we're having _an argument_" she explains to her curious son "it happens sometimes. You have nothing to worry about, sweetie." She kicks Steve's leg when he comes to sit next to her at the table, in front of their two kids, sending him a warning glare.

"Yeah, buddy" he says quickly "we're only arguing a little bit. Like you do some times with your sister."

"I never argue with Eni" John looks at him thoughtfully "she's too little, can't even argue properly. We're having _fights_."

"Right!" Steve nods, looking at his wife triumphantly.

"And you always get angry and tell us to stop it" he continues.

"Right..." Steve says again, a little uncertainly this time "because you really shouldn't be fighting."

"You say we're not allowed to" he insists.

"That's right, you're not allowed to" Steve says decisively.

"So why do grownups get to fight?" John asks innocently.

"They just do" Steve sighs, but there's another kick in his leg "I mean, they don't... I mean..." he looks desperately at his wife, who only shakes her head with the silent _'I told you so'_ "it's not good to fight" he starts again "_nobody_ should fight."

"Okay" John nods.

"Okay" Eni chirps from beside him, making her parents smile at her.

They eat their breakfast quietly for a few more minutes, until John suddenly remembers something else.

"And you shouldn't hit, too."

"What?" Steve looks at him in alarm. His mind goes straight to last night. Were they too loud, on the bedroom floor? He can almost imagine how the noise they made, especially Kono, might have sound like a...

"You always tell me not to hit Eni." John explains.

"That's right, sweetie" Kono smiles kindly at him, seeing the relief on her husband's face from the corner of her eye "we always do."

"Because she's a girl." John says decisively.

"Right" Steve agrees, but it doesn't sound right, and his wife rolls her eyes again "no" he says quickly "you shouldn't hit her because _she's your sister_."

"No..." Kono says gently "you shouldn't hit _anybody_. Ever."

"Right" Steve shakes his head desperately.

There's another short period of silence when they both look at their son apprehensively "but, at work... you hit people all the time..." the little boy says, making his parents groan with frustration "and you also hit girls... " he says in alarm "so why...?"

"We only hit criminals" Steve says sharply "and only if they try to hurt somebody, and we have no other choice."

"But uncle Chin says that criminals only become criminals after they go to court, that they're suspects until they do... so why...?"

"Uncle Chin is fired" Steve informs him.

"But..." John starts.

"But nothing" Kono cuts the fascinating discussion at last "you two should go wash your hands, and get ready for pre-school and kindergarten. Go on..." she gets up and helps Eni off her high chair "you too, sweetie."

"But why...?" Eni squeaks, and it looks like John too, has another burning question on the tip of his tongue.

"No buts, no whys" she turns their heads towards the bathroom "..._because I said so!_"

"He's even worse than Danny" he grumbles when the kids run to the bathroom, eventually.

"He's much too clever for us" she sighs "we should be careful, nothing escapes his attention."

"I guess we shouldn't be fighting then" he says quietly, watching her starting to clear the dishes "it doesn't worth the hassle."

She looks at him, with anger in her eyes, but before she has time to tell him anything he grabs her around her waists, and makes her sit in his lap. He holds her, and looks up at her face, and she puts her hands around his neck, and kisses him softly on his lips.

"Kono..." he whispers.

"I know you do, Steve" she strokes his hair gently "but you have a weird way to handle problems."

"I know" he sighs, moving the hair away from her face.

"You handle it like it's an armed conflict" she continues "you recognize an enemy, in this case me, you attack, and then you disengage for reassessment. You don't let me tell you anything, you don't tell me anything, and you just barricade yourself far away, waiting for the explosion."

"I'm sorry" he says simply.

"Will you talk to me, then? Listen to what I have to say?" her brown eyes bore into his ocean blue ones.

"Yes" he nods "I'll do anything you want."

"Okay" she says quietly "let's drop the kids off, and call Danny and Chin to say that we're late, and go to the beach to talk."

()()()

"The team is yours" she tells him when they sit at the marina with two cups of shaved ice.

"What?" he looks at her in surprise "the team is _ours_. And Danny's and Chin's. We're a team. This is what team means."

"Yes" she nods "it's ours, but actually, it's yours. You've created it, you shaped, you fought for it, you built it and protected it. You call all the shots, you make the decisions, and it works just like you. It's strong and brave and dedicated, and a bit crazy sometimes, and..." she smiles at him affectionately "maybe this is why I love it so much, because I love you, and you are so much the same."

He looks at her seriously, but he doesn't answer. She's afraid he's retreating again. It's hard to read him when he's like that.

"You taught me a lot. Chin too, and Danny. I was fresh from the academy, you gave me a job, a home, a good place to build myself as a professional, and to improve."

"Kono, if you think..."

"When Duke came to talk to me it was the first time I realized that there is one thing, that I'm better at than the rest of you. He told me he chose me because I have the unique skills sets he needed. He said he believes I'm a natural leader in the field. He offered a promotion, the opportunity to build a new unit from scratch, and to have place where I can leave my mark."

"You leave your mark in the team every day. We can't do anything without you."

"I went on two long maternity leaves, and you've survived" she shrugs "and despite the fact that I'm a part of an elite task force, I'll be doing the same work for the next thirty years, and I'll always be the youngest."

"It's not true..." he says, but his voice sounds hollow suddenly, and he looks worried.

"Duke had a good offer for me. The work is challenging, it's a good leadership opportunity. The money is really good, almost two time my current salary."

"We don't need more money. We have decent salaries, and I get money from the Navy... We're doing fine."

"It's not as dangerous as Five-0, it's an office job, flexible hours, it will be easier with the kids..."

"We're doing fine with the kids. It's..." he looks at her solemnly "I didn't know you were so unhappy. I thought you felt at home. I thought you knew how valued you are, I thought... I hoped... working with you is the best thing that have ever happened to me... but if I can't provide you with the best opportunity... " he shakes his head desperately "Kono, I'd rather have you happy."

He drops his head down, and she can see he's fighting the urge to shout again, or kick something. His hand almost crushes the cup with the melted shaved ice he is holding without drinking from. She lays her head on his shoulder, and kisses his neck gently.

"It was Tuesday" she whispers.

"What?" he asks, his voice low, and she's not sure if he cares anymore.

"It was Tuesday when Duke came to see me. You were out with Danny making a 'house call' to that security firm in Haleiwa, remember?"

"Yes."

"Chin was at the lab with Charlie, and I was running the numbers on the bank accounts. He caught me by surprise. Told me about the job, and asked me to think about it. He meant to see you too that day, to let you know about the offer, not to go behind you back so to speak, but as I said, you were out, and he said he'll talk to you later."

"I called you from Haleiwa" he says suddenly.

"Yes, you did" she smiles.

"We were chasing them all across the North Shore, and they were getting away."

"Yes."

"You worked the traffic lights" he remembers "somehow, in the computer... You created the biggest traffic jam in the history of Oahu, and sent a hazardous material spill warning to the entire island, making even a bigger mess, and Jeez... remember? Those French tourists... man, the governor was pissed when I told him, he wanted your head on a platter."

"You got them though" she smiles.

"Yeah" he shakes his head "we ditched the car, ran after them by foot in 100 degrees, with 98% percent humidity. Danny thought I was committing suicide running two miles after them."

"Yeah..." she laughs "when you came back to HQ, he was still panting. The both of you were soaked with sweat. When you went to the shower, Chin and I could still hear you fighting..."

"It was fun" he looks at her, his eyes filled with so much love, she can't help but blush. Pathetic, she thinks to herself, six years together, two kids, and he still makes her feel like a love sick puppy.

"It _was_ fun" she nods, swallowing the overwhelming emotion she feels when he looks at her like a teenager in love "and reckless, and completely insane..."

"Effective" he shrugs.

"I called Duke when you were in the shower" she says quietly "thanked him for his kind offer, but explained that there's no way I'm leaving my team."

"You said no?" he looks at her in amazement.

"Yes. Almost immediately. I reckoned, there's no other job in the world that will be as fun as working with you."He smiles his sweet, beautiful smile when she says it. "I thought it was a done deal, and I had no reservations, and when you came out of the shower, you must have blamed things on me, because Danny was trying to kill me, and Chin had to stop him... it slipped my mind after that. I'm sorry."

He looks at her seriously for a long long time. His mind is far away suddenly, she can practically _see him_ thinking about million things at the same time. "Steve...?"

"It's late, baby" he says eventually, raising up from the stone they were sitting on, and reaches with his hand to help her up too "let's go to work."

()()()

It's three weeks later that Danny and Chin are in her office, and Danny holds a new tie in his hand.

"Boys...?" she asks carefully.

"Turn around babe" Danny smiles, we're supposed to blind fold you.

"Excuse me?" she looks at him suspiciously.

"Believe me babe, it wasn't my idea..." Danny shakes his head.

The only reason she goes for it is the fact that Chin is there too, and that she has a lot of work to do before the weekend, and she'd learnt from experience, that complying with her teammates is usually much more time efficient than knocking heads with them. Danny ties his tie over her eyes, and the both of them lead her slowly towards the elevator. She counts two floors down on the elevator before the doors slide open.

"Guys, they've been doing constructions here in the last two weeks, I don't think we should be here." They don't say anything, just lead her slowly around the floor, until they stop, and just stand there in silence. "Guys?" she asks, a little impatiently "what's going on?"

"You can open your eyes now" she hears her husband's voice in front of her.

She reaches to the back of her head, and untie the knot, and the tie falls down around her neck. When she looks around her there's a big, shiny new sophisticated control room right in front of her.

"What the...?" she looks around her at the high tech equipment.

"I..." he coughs "I asked them to move." He explains.

"To move?" she has no idea what he's talking about.

"Yeah. Duke's new project. I asked them to move it to our building."

"What do you mean _asked_?" she has a bad feeling about this.

"Well..." he says thoughtfully "maybe _asked_ is a too strong a word."

"He called his friends in the Navy, and in the FBI, and he bothered the governor for about a week, and he offered Duke some Five 0 money in return to..." Danny looks at his friend "he didn't use his gun, so I guess in the McGarrett scale of stupid behaviors, this is the closest we can get to him actually _asking_..."

"Why would you want them to move in the first place?" she asks suddenly.

"They still have no one to run it" he shrugs "I told Duke it was our ethical duty to help them. I told him, that when the case load is low, or when you have time, maybe once or twice a week, or if you'd get... you know... pregnant again, you might be able to help with teaching and building, and running some..."

"You'll let me work here?" she looks at him, suddenly excited.

"Only when there're no important cases, and after you finish your regular assignments..." he clarifies, as she looks at him stunned "it's only logical really, I think it will be important to the team to have an access to such a sophisticated database. I really think it's the best next step, and we can connect Charlie's stuff to the database and..."

He can't finish his sentence, because she's running towards him, and crushing her lips to his for a second, and he hugs her in relief.

"So you've decided to solve all my problems for me, and turned the world up side down to do it, without even asking? Again?"

"I..." he tries to decide if she's mad or not "I'm sorry?" he offers carefully.

"No you're not" she laughs "but I love you, anyway."

()()()

When they go back up to HQ, and she's in his office showing him a few footages she found of their suspect, she hears Danny shout, "where's my new tie?"

She looks on her husband's desk, Danny's tie is there, and he picks it up quickly, and shoves it in his pocket. She looks at him questioningly.

"When I saw them bringing you in, blindfolded... It gave me some ideas..."

"_Steve!_" she blushes completely.

"What?" he looks at her defensively "as the future head of the new joint communication and traffic monitoring center, you're supposed to be creative..."


End file.
